


Split Perspectives

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asmodeus Being an Asshole (Shadowhunter Chronicles), BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Confusion, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Sad Alec, Sad Magnus Bane, Temptation, amnesiac!Alec, amnesiac!Magnus, compromsing situations, some smut, someone is messing with my babies, this is so not cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Uh, what are you doing in *my* bed?""I should ask you the same thing!"Alec and Magnus have somehow *both* lost their memories of one another.  Of their love, and life.Not exactly the *best* way to wake up this morning.They need to figure this out, who did this to them, how to get themselves and their life back.Unbeknownst to them, time isn’t on their side





	1. Double Whammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lir_Soracia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_Soracia/gifts).

> Thank you Lir for figuring out a great title for this! And for all your helpful feedback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "uhh...hello." 
> 
> Two pairs of eyes look at each other, blankety blank...

It was incredibly cozy in bed, Alec thought sleepily, as he yawned and turned to his right side, stretching out his arm. 

It has been awhile since he had slept this comfortably at the Institute. Usually the alarms would ring at 5am, and everyone would have to be up for breakfast and training.

His arm landed on something. “Oof! What the hell?” a muffled voice complained.

Alec opened his eyes. _There was someone in the bed next to him_! His sleepy mind registered. Well, at least a mess of unruly black hair.The other individual, having been inadvertently smacked in the face, lifted his head, and returned his wild eyed look of surprise. A man?? Alec thought, shocked. He didn’t look happy. Alec just stared at him_. And a beautiful man at that_, thought Alec idly, admiring the man’s carefully sculpted goatee, large almond shaped eyes, elegant sharp nose, and caramel skin. He saw the man give him the once-over, with a look of unbashed appraisal. His gaze was piercing, and it unnerved Alec. He flushed.

“Who are you?” Alec asked. The man who was staring back at him seemed equally shocked.

“I might ask you the same,” the man said in a guarded voice, yawning. “This is my place, after all.” His voice was melodious, and Alec almost swooned. He shook his head, as he realized his gaze had fell on the man’s perfectly shaped lips as he was speaking. Dammit, it is not fair how gorgeous this man is. Ugh, he thought.

Across from him, Magnus, although still sleepy, was thinking similar thoughts. This Shadowhunter was just his type too, he mused. Wild black hair, and hazel eyes…His eyes flew immediately to the guy’s neck, which had a rune on it. So hot! the man thought. Then more thoughts registered in his head. A Shadowhunter? And his chest, omg, muscular as hell, with sexy chest hair…wait, he himself was shirtless as well.

_Wait, were they both…??_

It appeared as if the two men simultaneously put two and two together. “Oh what the fuck!” they both yelled, moving apart, each covering themselves with a sheet and a blanket respectively.

“I slept with a Shadowhunter??!” the man yelled. “I can’t believe this. Oh my god I must have had way too much to drink last night! Oh man, the warlocks will never let me live this down.”

“W-Warlock??” Alec stammered. The man was a Downworlder? Visions of his parents, looking angry and disappointed in him, flooded through his mind. “You tricked me,” he stated, getting angry with the Warlock. “Did you do any magic to get me into bed with you?” he asked, then flushed. Wow, he thought, what a way to lose my virginity. Ah well it was about time anyway, at age 21. And man, the guy was hot. He could have done worse…

Wow what was he thinking??! He needed to get out of there. Before he embarrassed himself further.

“uh, I gotta go,” he stammered. He quickly scooped up his clothes, trying to get dressed quickly.

“What’s your name?” the man asked. That made Alec stop in his tracks..

“Alec. Alec Lightwood,” Alec stated. The man paled, then seemed to compose himself. An amused smile crept onto his face.

“Ah, not just any Nephilim,” he murmured. “The Head of the New York Institute. Wow, Bane, you really did it this time.”

Alec flushed, and then the name registered. “Bane? _Magnus Bane_?” he sputtered. “The High Warlock of Brooklyn?”

Magnus sat up straight and looked at him with a smile. “I don’t believe we have been formally introduced,” he said in a dulcet voice, full of musical tones. The words just rolled off his tongue so silkily smooth. Alec was just mesmerized, and he could not speak. Magnus seemed amused by this. At your service,” he quipped with a flourish, practically preening himself. He paused. “Or was it you who was doing me a service?” he couldn’t help teasing.

Oh my god, Alec thought, flushing even more. “Uh, I gotta go,” he said, trying not to look at that megawatt smile on that gorgeous face. He jumped out of bed and ran out the door of the bedroom. Magnus stared after him, ogling the way the Shadowhunter’s ass had looked in his cargo pants. 

“What is this??!” a shocked voice suddenly yelled from the living room. That was the Shadowhunter, Magnus’s mind registered. Slipping his arms into his silk robe and tying it tightly, he made his way out of the bedroom. He found the Shadowhunter gawking at photos on the wall. Magnus’s mouth dropped open. There were photos of the Shadowhunter and Warlock together…walking together, laughing, another one they were by the Effiel Tower in Paris and the Bridge of Eternal Love, kissing. And another photo taken at a sushi restaurant in Tokyo. 

They turned to look at one another.

Alec spoke first. “Uh, what are we to one another?” he asked slowly.

Magnus was just as perplexed. “These photos highly indicate that we are, most likely, a couple,” he stated slowly, the wheels turning in his head. Then he looked pensive.

“Then why don’t I remember you?” he asked plaintively. 

Alec shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine," he said, shrugging helplessly. 

A strip of photos tucked into the frame of the frame of the photo at the sushi restaurant caught his eye, and he walked over to inspect it more closely. It was a roll of four photos, like the type you would take at one of those stand alone photo booths. It was of him and Magnus, and each one held a different yet loving pose. Alec peered at the photos closely. He looked -- so carefree. _So happy. A guy that could smile like that, with a heart so full. _Actually, if he were to admit it to himself right now, he could not even recall any day at the Institute in any day of his life up unti now, where he could recognize that guy in the photos. 

That carefree, wide eyed, smiling guy. Who was draped over a ridiculously gorgeous, smiling dastardly warlock.

He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the wall.

"I need my memories back. I need him. _This_ Alec, back," he muttered.


	2. Unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go their separate ways to try to make sense of what is happening. Unfortunately this proves to make things worse, as someone has been watching them all this time...

“Listen,” Alec said, sipping his tea. “I’m going to head over to the Institute to see if I can get some feedback from my sister Isabelle and brother Jace.”

Alec and Magnus had decided earlier that even though they still had no idea what they were to one another, that having breakfast was a good, neutral thing they could share together. They needed fuel for what they were about to take on today.

They had set the table quickly, and the warlock summoned some Eggs Benedict with french fries and condiments, complete with place settings. Then another snap of his fingers, and Magnus had conjured up some amazing tea with cardamom and honey. Alec was amazed. A man could totally get used to this, he thought. The food was definitely superior to that of the Institute. His mouth watered at the sight of the spread before him, and had given the Warlock a huge smile in appreciation. This had surprised the Warlock, who smiled shyly in return, feeling uncharacteristically lightheaded and giddy. Had such a smile ever affected him that way before? He didn't think so...

As Alec ate his breakfast, the thought came to mind that this was probably very routine to them, sitting and having breakfast together everyday - if these photos were of any indication. 

He wondered how much time were reflected in those photos. Months of them being together? Maybe even years? His heart hurt at the thought of having lost years of his life. 

Magnus nodded. “Good idea. I think I am going to try to contact my good friend Catarina today after work to see if she has encountered this type of magic before. I think she was working night shift so she should be out by now. And then tomorrow I will consult the Spiral Labyrinth. The fact that this magic can even affect a warlock, it is very strong magic indeed,” he said, trying to keep his composure and remain sounding impartial. The _last _thing he needed to happen was to lose his cool in front of this Shadowhunter, whom he had slept with last night.

That very idea was still so foreign to him, and he still did not know what to think of it. Granted he was beyond good looking and had a great body -- impeccable, actually, if he was being honest with himself. But he had sworn off Shadowhunters since centuries ago – especially after some unsavory deals had gone south back in the 1900s, and the Circle had arisen just in the last decade, and had made it their absolute goal to kill all Downworlders. He still did not trust them, even as he was still willing to provide services to the Nephilim at exorbitant fees.

That’s all he could trust them for, to pay for services rendered. And he was not about to let that go, just for a Shadowhunter that seemed to be slightly different upon first meeting. 

Even if he did have a smoking hot body, and an amazing smile to match.

*****************

Unbeknownst to both of them, a pair of bright yellow-green cat eyes surrounded by raging red fires are watching both of them, and noting every move. He watched as both of them left the loft together, and then parted ways.

Hmm, looks like I had miscalculated my move, he thought, a bit annoyed. He usually was more on track with his spells. They were both not supposed to be together when the wipe was done. They still remember one another. I better go and rectify this," he thought. 

With resolve, the being started stealthing down the path, a few steps behind Alec Lightwood. 

**********************

Alec walked down the street, trying to figure out where to start. Everything was just so confusing since the morning. He was hoping that by walking to the Institute, he could obtain some clarity. Quiet shuffling sounds came into his sensitive hearing range, and he turned quickly to look behind him. Nothing in sight. But somehow he felt something, like a prickling at the back of his neck. Weird, he was almost never wrong about these things. It was part of what made him such an effective Shadowhunter and marksman. Sighing, he turned around again, and reached into his pocket for his stele. He ran stele over the Speed Rune, and ran off the Institute at double the speed. As he activated that rune, though, that was enough time for an invisible wave to hit Alec, but it was always barely noticeable to those that it inflicted.

A figure materialized just then, with red embers, ashes, and red sands enveloping him like an aura, watching the Shadowhunter speed away. He smiled slowly in triumph. This cloaking spell had definitely come in handy. “One down,” he muttered. The other one, he would need to wait until he got back home. Anyway, these memory things were unpredictable; who knew when their effects would activate or even intensify, upon the one being affected.

But in the meantime, he had a loft to fix up to his liking...

**********************

"Alec, you are a little off your game today. I should not have been able to get you so easily," Isabelle Lightwood stated, as she looked down at her big brother. 

At the moment, Alec did not like where he was at the moment. He was flat on his back in the training room, and admittedly out of breath, with a pointed stiletto boot on his chest and a training stick pointed at him by his very happy sister, Izzy. He had been sparring with Izzy for the past half hour, and somehow he had totally misjudged her attack. She had utlimately gotten the best of him. Not that Izzy wasn't good; she was actually one of the sharpest and shrewdest Shadowhunter soldiers at the Institute. However, it was usually more of an even fight. 

Not today though, as even Izzy had noticed he had missed really easy blocks and techniques. Alec blamed it on him not getting enough rest. That was not too far from the truth. Anyway, he had a headache in the back of his head that just would not go away. and there were slight spots in front of his eyes. It was really bugging him. He rubbed the back of his head, along with the side of his temples.

"Headache," he muttered. "I think I need to rest up tonight. How about rematch tomorrow?" 

"Deal," she said, smiling. She helped him back up.

“So what are your plans for the rest of the day? Don’t you need to go back to the loft later?” Izzy asked.

Huh? What was Izzy talking about? "What loft are you talking about?” Alec asked, confused. Suddenly he remembered there were tons of paperwork that he had to finish. "Anyway I think I have more work to do, so I will be in the office for a bit finishing up paperwork." 

Izzy looked at him. “Uhh, in Brooklyn?” she asked. She looked at him, concerned. “Are you feeling okay, Alec?” she asked, putting a hand to his forehead. 

He moved a little out of her reach. “Ah, I’m okay, just this blinding headache. Of course I know the loft silly. Just playing with you,” he added with a laugh, hoping he could convince her. It seemed to do the trick. She gave him a quick hug and walked down the hallway. He rubbed at his eyes. Hmm, maybe he should go take a nap in his room first, and then tackle the paperwork. He was suddenly very tired. He also felt empty, and he did not know why. He felt something itching at the back of his head, and as he concentrated on it, he could see something resemblnig static in his head, where he can just make out rings on fingers, the lilting melodious sound of a loving voice, and a pair of yellow something (eyes?). But soon, those are gone. 

He didn't know why he felt like crying.

*********************

In a place where the skies are streaked with fire, and where flames rage for all of eternity, the yellow-green cat eyes narrow and something resembling a smirk appears on a grotesque face. "Now, that's more like it.” 

He senses someone else returning home.

“ Showtime," the voice rasps. He snaps his fingers, and disappears in a puff of smoke.

Magnus is walking through the streets, back to the loft. He had decided he was not going to portal. Sometimes he liked being able to collect his thoughts. This situation especially warranted it. Catarina had not been home; he had forgotten she was actually working morning shift, not the night shift, and she would not be home until after 6pm. He remembered specifically that he was not to bother her during her morning shift if he could help it. Only for emergencies. But did this really qualify as an emergency? He would need to sit on that for a bit. Maybe she would just snicker and make fun of him, coming over because he did not recall the Nephilim who he woke up with in bed. “How does this qualify as emergent?” he could recall her saying in a joking tone. Yes, better to wait until she returned home, and then he would not mind sounding as silly as he needed to be. 

As he is walking home, a strange feeling passes over him, and he almost stumbles. He is not sure why, but he suddenly feels like he's missing something, or has lost something. Something extremely important. But that's impossible. He double checked everything today that he needed to do today, and everything he had on himself today. 

He walks into his loft, and sits down in his favorite armchair. He surveys the room, especially the blank wall to the right by his bedroom. Hmm, he mused, that would look great with some photos or paintings. Maybe he would stop by one of his friend's galleries and pick up some works. The wall just looked too plain without anything...

Suddenly he felt a jolt in his head, and he saw a flash of that wall with all sorts of photos, mostly of him and a young man that he now could not recall for the life of him. Then it disappeared as quickly as it came. Now why would he be having visions like that?

"Son!" A deep voice drawls. Immediately Magnus stiffens, coming to a standstill. That voice. For as long as he lives, he will never forget that voice. A voice that his dutiful 9year old self had listened to obediently as they traveled the world for the next few years, ravaging everything around them. The man with eyes like _his._

_Asmodeus._

What the hell? That can't be who he thought he heard...he banished him **eons** ago. Perhaps his ears are playing tricks on him. There's no way his father would be back on the Earthly plane. He had made sure of that. 

Slowly he turns, hoping that it is just a false apparition. Or a hallucination. He doesn’t care if he’s suddenly gone crazy. An alternative is better than the worst case scenario. 

_And it turns out to be the worst case scenario._

Asmodeus is here, in front of him, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. 

"Father," he gasps in alarm, dread spreading throughout his whole being. "What in _Lilith_ are you doing here?"

His father grins. "Here to see my favorite son. Let's go somewhere together," he proclaims, putting a hand on Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus's eyes roll back and he collapses.


	3. Far Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus *finds* himself in Pandemonium, somehow, feeling a bit tipsy. He looks at the drink in his hand. He doesn't quite remember how he got here. but maybe he was just distracted and a little drunk. Anyway certain things seem a bit off about his club. Then he meets Lorelei, and things are _all right_. Or so he thinks...
> 
> Meanwhile everyone notices that Alec is really off. He's actually not sure what he's doing, either. He's a bit dazed, not very subtle at checking ppl out... Not to mention he doesn't seem to have standards, he's flirting with everyone, to the chagrin of those that know him. Certain hijinks ensue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING varies here. Def a bit more suggestive here, slightly more physicality and temptation than in previous chapters. Not sure how to rate that! Lol

Magnus opened his eyes. Loud bass and beats are assaulting his ears. He looks around, and realizes he’s sitting on one of the red velvet couches in VIP at Pandemonium. The lights and music are flashing around him. 

Hmm that’s odd, was it night time already? He doesn’t remember coming here. 

There is a drink in his hand, his favorite Martini -- hm and he does feel a slight headache...maybe that combination just made him a bit distracted. Anyway if it was the nighttime, then theres really no better place to be! 

He looks down at his outfit. He is in his fitted blue blazer, and maroon button down shirt with five buttons undone, gold necklaces, with black leather pants and boots. Well, at least he's dressed well, he thought grinning. But he doesn’t even remember putting on this outfit? Or that tonight was a club night? He thinks lately he’s been staying in the loft? But what a crazy thought that was, as Magnus has barely stayed in since, like, forever? Magnus was not domesticated, by any means. Or rather, he thinks ruefully, no meaningful reason to be domesticated, no good reason to stay in. A wistful tug at his heart makes him take in a sharp intake of breath, making his heart hurt. Then he feels ridiculous. There’s no reason to make himself hurt like that. Anyway, he’s better off alone, Camille really left a truly bad taste in his mouth, making him want to swear off anyone and everyone, forever…

He slowly gets up from his seat from the couch, stretching his legs out as he stands up. He might as well walk down to the main floor to survey the night tonight. As he descends down the stairs, he notices that the CO2 smoke machine is working on overdrive, theres white pillowy smoke everywhere, so thick he can barely see whats in front of him. It s rather pretty though, reflecting the red strobe lights that have suddenly appeared from all directions of the club. Hm..didnt’ he tell the lights people that he liked alternating colors on the strobes? Ah well, the red did look nice though, evoking a warm feeling within him, for one reason or another. He did like red a lot…

He continued walking down. The crowd is decent, and by the bar he sees two bartenders – he doesn’t recognize them though. Temps? He thought. Raphael Santiago, his partner, did tend to hire temps when the regulars call out. One of the bartenders spots him, nods, and waves him over. Shrugging, he decides to walk to the bar and sits in a bar stool in front of the bartender. He reads the name tag. “Dante,” he says.

The bartender’s eyes turn to him, and he smiles dulcetly.

“Hey boss,” the bartender says. “We are featuring a new drink tonight, would you want to try it?”

“What is it made of?” Magnus asked, curiously.

“Oh, it’s a Bloody Mary, with a touch of ghost pepper. It’s a bit spicy. We call it Hellfire,” the bartender says nonchalantly.

“Sounds interesting, I’ll try it,” Magnus says agreeably. The music changes just then, and the crowd cheers. Magnus turns to look. At that moment, the bartender drops something else in the drink. Magnus is oblivious as he turns back to the bar. The drink is there, but the glass is glowing. “Eh?” Magnus points that out to the bartender.

“A little bartender’s trick we learned,” the bartender states. “Go ahead,” he urges. Magnus grins. Why not? He takes the stem of the glass, tips the drink back, and he swallows the drink slowly. “Not bad,” he admits. 

He turns back to survey the crowd. He’s starting to feel really warm on his insides. The music starts to swirl into his ears and into every fiber of his being, well as least its starting to feel that way….the music gets louder, and Magnus just wants to _dance_. He grins, winking at the bartender. “Thanks, think I’m going to head to the floor now.” 

Magnus gets up from the bar stool, and almost – stumbles. How embarrassing, he thinks, and straightens up. He looks around. No one seems to have noticed though. 

Well one person seems to have noticed. “Aww, poor baby,” a candy sweet lilting voice purred. Surprised, he looks up. A dazzling puckered mouth in hot pink lipstick beams at him, accompanied by sharp green eyes framed by lustrous long lashes and light pink hair cascading down her tan shoulders. And one of the lusciously looking pair of breasts he has ever seen, unfortunately curving into a barely there sequined green top -- his eyes cannot help but be _drawn there_ \-- and very short skirt. At the base of her hips, he can see a peek of thong showing. 

“Hey superstar, my eyes are up here. But feel free to look in the meantime. I’m Lorelei, btw,” says the candy sweet voice from those lips, clucking her tongue. The whole effect is so seductive, Magnus is enthralled immediately. He’s also starting to feel buzzed, a bit more quickly than he expected. He usually is much better with holding his liquor.

"You're Magnus, right?" How did she know his name? But then again, everyone probably knows who he is, being the owner of Pandemonium.

Suddenly, a delicately manicured hand grabs him by the collar and brings her mouth to his. Instinctively he jerks back. “Oh? Not right now?” she asks sweetly, her eyes drinking him in. She unnerves him, in places he would rather not admit to right now. He gulps, feeling his glamour drop. 

Oh great, now she’s going to think he’s a freak. 

But she doesn’t do anything when she sees his cat eyes. In fact, the temperature surrounding them seem to have risen a few something degrees. It is suddenly much hotter around them, Magnus wondering if it has to do with their body temperatures, instant attraction, or something else. He’s definitely feeling hot and bothered right now, and it's going _straight_ to his groin. She takes one hand and traces the area from his ears to his chin. He nearly collapses, the touch is like _fire _on his skin -- there is definitely chemistry between them.

Before he realizes it, her tongue is in his mouth. She swirls her tongue around his, licking around his mouth, his teeth. It awakens some uncouth, deep dark desires from within in. He feels it growing, rapidly. He suddenly wants to suck on her neck, while touching her all over in all dirty ways possible, his hands all over her breasts and tweaking her nipples, bend her over, possess her, flip up the skirt she is wearing and rip that thong right off, and ---

_…wow where are all these thoughts coming from? _

He mentally regains his thoughts. He pulls away, out of breath suddenly. He’s feeling woozy. “Wow you are something else, Lorelei,” he murmurs. 

“I need some air,” he announces, to no one in particular. Maybe he should step out for a bit..

But then he turns to Lorelei, and he suddenly changes his mind. “How about a dance?” he asks. 

She grins, and he suddenly feels like the most powerful warlock in the world. She takes his hand, and leads him to the dance floor. His vision starts to blur as the music envelops them, and Lorelei presses up against him as they dance...

The bartender nods, watching the two go off onto the dance floor, and turns away, a slow smile inching across his face. He whispers something inaudibly, and his face metamorphosizes back from the mask he was wearing, with his eyes flash gold green with cat shaped eyes. It's Asmodeus.

“It’s working,” Asmodeus murmurs to no one in particular. His plan was working.

He snaps his fingers again...

****************

Meanwhile, at the NY Instiute, Alec is in the Ops room, addressing a group of Shadowhunters about missions, and saying they need to contact the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Suddenly he cringes, and holds his head as if in pain. "Please excuse me," Alec gasps. "I don't know what hit me, these headaches are crazy." He took a few breaths, and then looks out the group of soldiers, some of whom are looking at him wtih great concern -- including his sister Isabelle and his brother/parabatai Jace Herondale.

"I'm okay," he reassured everyone. "Anyway, in case we need help with the demons or other things, we can contact Catarina since there is no current High Warlock in the post. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded assent, and Alec pronounced the meeting adjourned. He walks off the podium and joins Isabelle, Jace, and Clary as they start to walk off to discuss the missions in meeting rooms. Turning around, Clary yells to her friend, "Let's meet up later, Simon!" Simon grins. He loves how his best friend has still retained most of her personality from her previous Mundane life, even though she decided to follow through with her actually being part of the Shadowhunter lineage. There was no one quite like Fray. He grinned.

Then an odd thought struck him. Raphael Santiago, who had come wtih him to be briefed on current missions, looked at Simon. "What is it? I can always tell when you are confused," the vampire stated matter of factly.

"Uh, wait a minute," Simon whispered to Raphael. He looked confused. "Isn't Magnus the current High Warlock of Brooklyn?". Raphael nodded, "Well, last I checked. Magnus would never let anyone forget that fact." Raphael paused. This was indeed strange. Were the Shadowhunters playing some kind of joke. As per as he knew, Alec Lightwood never joked during a serious meeting like this, or ever. 

And speaking of Magnus, Raphael actually has not seen Magnus in nearly 3 days. This was very peculiar, that somehow no Shadowhunter is aware that the High Warlock of Brooklyn is missing, or even exists.

Raphael, now a little concerned, turns to Simon. ":Let's go pay Catarina a visit, and see if she can shed some light on things." Simon agrees. With vamp speed they jet out of the Institute. 

About 10 minutes later, they end up by Catarina Loss's apartment door. Simon raises his hand to knock, but the door has already opened.

'Catarina," Simon stated. The petite dark skinned woman was dressed in scrub. "Hi Simon," Catarina said kindly. "What brings you all the way here? Coming uptown like that is sitll a trek, regardless."

"Magnus is still the High Warlock of Brooklyn, right?" Simon asked. Raphael nearly smacked the back of his head when he had asked that question. What a dumb question! Catarina was going to think they are all idiots.

Catarina raised her eyebrows. "Why do you ask that?"

"Something weird is going on," Simon said. "We were just in a meeting at the New York Institute. Alec was talking about the mission, but then he got these strong headahces, and then stopped the speech for a bit. Next thing we heard, there is no current High Warlock of Brooklyn, and to contact you instead if help is needed."

"Hmm that is odd that no one seems to remember Magnus, "Catarina says slowly, "I mean, we all still do..."

Then she sat up, her eyes growing wide. "Actually when was the last time you spoke with Magnus, Raphael, Simon??" she asked insistently. 

"Maybe about 3 days ago," Raphael stated. Catarina looked lost in thought. "Hmm that sounds about right, that was the last time I had spoken with him as well. Something isn't sitting well with me. Hold on a moment and let me put on a coat, I thnk we should go check Magnus' loft."

They arrive there in 10 minutes, and they look all around. Theres no sign of Magnus being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, half his stash/apothecary was not there, nor were many of his spellbooks. There was actually a pile of books on the ground, a bit scattered. Theres some broken glass on the floor as well. A soft meow! broke into all of their thoughts. Catarina looked down, it is Chairman Meow. Chairman seems to look at her funny. She scooped up the cat and started petting it. The cat started purring.

"This is Chairman Meow, " Catarina introduced the cat to Simon, who petted it timidly. The cat was meowing loudly. Catarina thought, Hmm I wonder if the cat needs to be fed. She carried the cat to the kitchen, where Magnus had kept a calendar of feedings. Catarina peered at the last date...exactly 3 days ago. Oh my god, she thought, Magnus never missed any feedings! No wonder why the cat was meowing like crazy.

But wait, so Magnus was missing then? If so..."Where are you, Magnus?" Catarina whispered.

********************

“Earth to Alec,” Jace said. They were all at Ops, standing around the table.

Alec is just staring, a bit spaced out, but at _something._ Jace doesn’t know what.

Jace follows Alec’s gaze – for some reason it is directed at a fellow Shadowhunter, or rather, the body of a fellow Shadowhunter. But even more incredulously, it is Raj, the current kiss-up of the Institute –who would rush off to the Clave immediately with any reports of mishaps, no matter how insignificant. Everyone hated him.

Well, everyone apparently except for Alec today. Jace watched, growing more incredulous as Raj lifted his eyes, met Alec’s with a surprised look, and the two men just stared at one another. Raj’s facial expression slowly changed into a smirk, as he slowly gave Alec the once-over, not so subtly eyeing his groin area, then back to holding Alec’s gaze. Raj licked his lips. Jace was getting more disgusted by the minute. That gaze was being held a little too long by Alec, too long for any regular person’s standards. _It’s Raj, for fuck’s sake._

Jace shuddered, and pulled Alec to the side.

“Hello…were you just eye-fucking Raj just now?” Jace asks incredulously. 

Alec says nothing, he’s just staring off into space at the moment. Isabelle, who is next to Alec, flinches.

“Alec! Raj, of all people? Damn I thought you had better taste. Seriously, what is with you lately?” she stated. She is concerned. Alec has not been himself lately…and yes she has noticed that he’s been a little flirtier and open than usual, and also spacey as hell.

The words that come out of Alec’s mouth doesn’t even sound like his own when he speaks. “Was I flirting with him? What was I thinking?” he murmurs faintly. Isabelle does a double take. What’s wrong with her brother? This was really not like him!

Alec cleared his throat. “I’m going to head back to the office, I need some air,” Alec states suddenly. “You guys got this, right? I’ll see you later, Izzy? Jace?” They nod at Alec, but then traded worried looks with one another. They stare at Alec’s retreating back as he walks down the hallway toward his office.

Alec reaches his office, and closes the door firmly behind him. He suddenly feels a bit out of breath. 

There’s a knock on the door. Huh? He had not noticed anyone walking behind him. Anyway, he wasn’t sure he was in the mood to receive reports from anyone –

Someone pushes through the door, making Alec jump back a little. It’s Raj, who is looking at him searchingly.

“Raj,” Alec said, surprised. He straightened his shoulders, stiffening his posture into that of a soldier. “Um, this isn’t a really good time –”

“It’s not about a mission,” Raj said quickly. Alec’s shoulders relaxed a little bit. “So what are you doing here –"

“Why are you acting so surprised? I saw you looking at me, checking me out. Thought you would want a little taste. What do you have to lose? At least a kiss,” Raj leered, his hands on either side of Alec. Alec had to admit, Raj did smell good today, he was wearing some sort of woodsy cologne that hit all the right spots within him. 

He took a deep breath. He had to admit, it was a good time as any right? And no one was around right now…

“Okay,” he murmured. He put his hands on Raj’s biceps. They were nice and firm though under his fingers though…

Raj grinned, as he leaned in quickly, and crushes Alec’s mouth with his, pushing his tongue in. He moved his hands to Alec’s hair and entangled his fingers in it as he furthered the kiss. Alec’s eyes widened, as he found his mouth full of tongue. Way too much tongue… Ugh this was too much too soon, a part of him thought, but he didn’t pull back, just automatically trying to match Raj’s initiative. He wasn’t completely sure if he was enjoying it or not, but then again, he really did not have much experience either. And his hands felt nice in his hair, so he tried not to think about how gross this kinda was, and allowed Raj to kiss him. Suddenly Raj pushed at Alec, making him fall backward, bracing himself against his desk, and then Alec realized Raj was rutting against him! He could feel his hardness move against his front, and it was making him hard too. But that was not getting Alec aroused. Instead, he started to feel sick, like it was wrong.

This was hardly appropriate behavior to be taking place in the New York Institute!

Alec edged away from Raj, pulling away from the kiss.

“Raj, stop, its getting a little too much,” Alec murmured. 

Raj didn’t seem to hear him, and his mouth went to his ear, darting his tongue in and out of his ear, continuing to rut against him.

“I said, STOP, RAJ!” Alec suddenly pushed Raj back forcefully, and before he knew it, his fist had flown out to catch Raj in the lower jaw. Raj, stunned, lost his balance and flew into the nearby wall.

“Yo, what was THAT for??” Those were the first words out of Raj’s mouth. He looked wrecked. Then he realized where they both were. His eyes were downcast.

“Sorry,” mumbled Raj apologetically, holding his jaw. “I got carried away. I guess I didn’t expect you to flirt with me. That was really unexpected, and I just acted on impulse. Okay, it won’t happen again, I apologize.” Raj stumbles out blindly into the hallway, still holding his jaw and grimacing. Several onlookers in the halls are looking at him with curiosity.

Alec just stands there in front of his desk, lost in thought. 

Yea, what in the world had made him flirt with Raj? Damn maybe he has been working too hard as of late.

He knows he’s missing something. Or someone. He can’t tell which one, these days. Not anymore…

_*******_

Alec and Underhill walked down the hall together, Alec having just finished updating his team about upcoming missions this week. "So I'll be sure to double-check on those sightings of Ravener demons and report back to you, sir," Underhill stated. Alec nods, and Underhill turns to leave. Alec notices what a nice butt Underhill has. With just the nice amount of firmness and curve... He wonders how that that would feel under his fingers...

Underhill suddenly turns around, and is surprised that Alec is looking at him. Even more stranger, the gaze is intense, and not in a professional way by any means. He flushed slightly.

“Uh, sir?” he inquired. “Did you want something from me?”

“Uh, you? N-no,” Alec said, a bit distracted and second-guessing himself. Had he just leered at Underhill’s backside?

Even if he had a nice butt, this was normally something Alec would normally do. Alec shook his head and decided to head toward the gym. Maybe practicing some sparring moves would get him out of this haze…

A few feet away, in a dark corner, someone re-emerges, but he is still cloaked. Asmodeus's narrowed cat shaped eyes crinkle, and soon he is laughing his ass off at the antics of the morning. 

“Alexander, what a little tease you are,” he cackled. This experiment has been quite entertaining. He had expected Alec to be a little more open with himself, but not to flirt with anything and everything with legs and a dick. He also had not expected that Alexander Lightwood would actually have the balls to punch out that jerk Shadowhunter Raj. 

Maybe he was _finally_ starting to see what his son saw in Alec Lightwood…

A visible shudder suddenly went through the reigning Prince of Hell. Yea, let’s not go there, he thinks. What had made him _think _that?

No, his son belongs with _him_.

**In Edom. **

Speaking of his son, Magnus, he needs to see how Lorelei is handling things, with those feminine wiles. She was a succubi, and judging from the past few weeks when she was in his bed, he had decided that Lorelei definitely has the physical and seductive looks that would drive any being insane with desire, his son not being an exception by any means. He knows his son's type -- well at least he thought he did up until he decided to hook up with this Shadowhunter. 

Succubi were usually really good at compromising men's hearts, so that it tipped them toward being more susceptible/influenced to do bad things. Which then would tip them close to Hell. That's exactly where he needed Lorelei to be strategically strong, as his son could be incredibly resistant. He was not 100% about that, but he would just need to wait and see how that came about. In fact, it shouldn't really be all that difficult with Magnus as he is half demon spawn and so naturally leans more dark anyway. Unfortunately it is his time on Earth which had really softened him and made him consciously want to do and be good, and get along with everyone. Well he certainly thinks that it's time that he come back _home._

What a crock of shit, being good, being wholesome, he thought, suddenly laughing hysterically with the notion.

Let’s see what happens as the week progresses, he thinks. These Shadowhunters are quite _amusing._

He snaps his fingers, and disappears once again.

***

“Make it a double,” Alec informed the bartender. 

It was noisy at the Hunter’s Moon, and he and Isabelle were with his mother, at a dinner that was bordering on uncomfortable. Maryse was trying to inquire about the children’s work and love lives, of which neither was existent. As Maryse asked Alec about his love life, he had told her there was no one, and she had given him this look of pity. He had also recalled feeling very sad and empty when telling her. Still feeling sorry for himself, he excused himself from the table.

Now he’s found himself at the bar, ordering a double. 

He downs it with the quickness. Then he orders another one. Hmm, he notices that his tolerance for these things are better than he thought. 

But when did that happen? He barely drank before today.

_Innate talent? _

He laughs quietly at his own joke. For some reason a brief vision of a purple spark over a Martini glass enters his head, along with a muffled voice talking that had the most amazing musical tone to it. But the vision is so misplaced, he doesn’t know why it came into his head.

He’s never even met anyone who had remotely that beautiful of a voice…ever.

He hopes that this evening will go by quickly. He’s getting tired again – he’s been getting tired so early these days, and just wants to go to bed.

“That type of day, eh?” A deep voice asked in a congenial way. 

Alec turns to face Underhill, who has a bottle of beer in hand, and a big smile on his face. Again Alec thinks, not for the very first time, how handsome Underhill is, especially with those blond curls around his face. He’s not really into blonds, as dark hair is more his thing – he feels a pang when remembering this. But he pushes the feelings aside as he focuses on his conversation with him. It was just a conversation between soldiers and colleagues, nothing wrong with that, right?

“Yea,” he responds. “I’m actually with my mother and Isabelle, and the questions got personal. I needed to step away to take a breather.”

Underhill laughed, and Alec notices it is a very nice laugh. “Yea don’t I know the half of it.” 

They make more small talk, clink glasses, and Alec downs his drink again. They chat some more, and they walk toward the gaming area, where the pool table is. Underhill notices that Alec is stumbling a little bit. Alec notices it too.

“If you don’t mind,” he leans over to whisper in Underhill’s ear, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Just stay with me a little while over here. I’m kinda drunk. If my family saw me like this, they would never let me live this down.”

“Of course,” Underhill said warmly -- anything for his colleague and friend. He walks around the pool table. “Do you play?” he asks Alec. Alec shakes his head. “I used to, but I don’t anymore. I had a relationship that did not work out, and it reminds me of him whenever I play.” The words taste funny on his lips as they come out. He even feels like he’s telling a half truth as he’s saying it. But why would he feel that way if that was the truth? He feels really mixed.

“I’m so sorry, Alec. It sounds like you miss him,” Underhill said softly.

Alec suddenly felt uncomfortable. “I-I need some air,” Alec murmured. Without looking at Underhill, he makes a beeline into the next room, which has floor to celling windows, and less people.

It is peaceful in the back area. The air coming in through the windows is cool, and it’s exactly what Alec needs. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling so weird right now…

Footsteps approach, and Alec turns. It’s Underhill, with his golden curls and concerned look in his eyes.

And suddenly Alec _wants_ him – in a way he cannot explain. 

He strides over to Underhill, grabs the back of his neck, and pulls him in for a kiss. He feels Underhill stiffen, and then yields as his lips part and move against his. His arms go up around his neck. They are standing there in the room for awhile, focused on the coolness of the wind rushing past them, the soft moans they are making, the feeling of their mouths against one another.

*******

Magnus portals right in front of Hunter's Moon. Somehow he feels a little stressed today; although meeting that cute girl at the club the other night was cool. But now he really wanted to just chill and relax. He thought he would chat up his favorite bartender Maia there, and maybe shoot some pool. He saunters into the busy place. He knows he looks good; he’s dressed in his favorite blazer, tight jeans, and a sparkly button down, with the first four buttons down. His hair is also spiked the way he likes it. Who knows, maybe he will meet someone cute by the bar. The night was still young.

He walks in, and spots Maia immediately. “Hey Maia,” he says. “The usual, please.” He gives her a wink, and his customary $100 as tip. She grins.

“Oh you don’t need to do that, this is on the house for my best tipper,” she said, pushing the bill back.

“You should take it. Never trust a stingy warlock. All of us have accumulated riches throughout our long immortal lives. Besides I like to treat the ones who are good to me,” he said warmly. Maia beamed. “I’ll remember that!” she said enthusiastically as she takes the bill back.

“Hmm is the pool table free? Or is it already taken for now?” Magnus asked Maia. Usually people needed to sign up for the table with Maia in advance to be able to play on it.

“I’m not sure, but you can go take a look if you want, the night is still young so I don’t think people are playing on it yet,” Maia said warmly. She handed him his regular drink, a vodka tonic. He nodded her a thanks and turned to walk to the pool table room.

There’s no one at the pool table area, so Magnus finds a pool stick to shoot with, and is gathering all the balls to rack up. Footsteps from the adjacent game room catch his attention, and somehow he feels compelled to look in. There he sees a very tall – and very cute – dark haired man, with an amazing looking tattoo in all black, with combat boots – ah, a Shadowhunter – just standing around. From where he is standing, he could see his large hazel eyes as he gazed out into the night sky. The sight is so perfect to Magnus for some reason, it takes his breath away. Then a blond Shadowhunter with curls, almost as tall as the dark haired one, steps toward him. The dark one turns around, and grabs the blond one for a kiss. 

Magnus suddenly felt like he had been slapped. His heart plummets – and he’s not sure why. All of a sudden he feels really sick, that somehow he should not have witnessed this. But why was he feeling so strange? And oddly, sad? This should not have affected him at all. After all, he didn’t know these individuals, who looked like they were full on making out now. Was he sad that the blond guy had stepped in faster than he did, thus making him lose his chance on approaching the dark haired Shadowhunter? But why would he be sad? He did not even know this guy. And since when did warlocks date Shadowhunters? Not a chance in hell.

Still, for some reason, the longer he stared at them the worse he felt. Now he felt like his heart was breaking in two, and he felt dizzy. He needed -– air .

No, he needed to go back to Pandemonium, and see that cute girl. What was her name again? Lorelei? Right… That girl had said she would wait all night for him to come back. Yes, she would make all of this weirdness go away. She would make him forget why he suddenly was feeling this odd attachment to some dark haired Shadowhunter. Maybe he would even kiss her back this time, she had seemed willing to do so before.

Maybe even _more _than that…

Flicking his wrist, he created a portal, and stepped through it. 

The portal shut behind him, and disappeared into thin air. 

******

Alec suddenly pulls away from the kiss, as he suddenly feels a presence honing in on him. It is so strong, he looks around, but sees nothing. His gaze lingers at the doorway, which is empty. Underhill, still a bit dazed, is still holding him by both arms. He looks at him uncertainly. “Are you okay, Alec?” He himself was feeling kinda weird himself.

Alec sighed, stepping away from Underhill, and running his hands through his hair. “Don’t get me wrong,” he said slowly, turning to Underhill with a slight smile. “That was a nice kiss. However, I don’t think we quite click that way. I don’t mean to offend you by saying that though. You are really handsome –”

“I feel the same way, Alec,” Underhill rushes to say. He feels relieved, actually. He had not been sure on how to break the news to Alec. The kiss had been nice but there was no chemistry, and Alec probably kissed him because he was drunk. Alec turns to Underhill and sticks out his hand. They shake each other’s hand, both smiling in relief. At least they can both can remain professional colleagues, and friends. It really does feel so much better this way

Alec glances at the empty doorway again, as if drawn to it somehow.

No one is there though. But he could have sworn he felt someone’s eyes on him, piercing burning through to his very soul. But no one is there. He feels like someone should have been, thought. The presence had been so _strong._

And, as he and Underhill clink their beers together a bit later on in the night by the bar, and both are chatting animatedly with Maia –

_Alec is still thinking about it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Origin of the name Lorelei:  
Derived from Lurlei, the name of the rock "ambush cliff," which is derived from the Middle High German luren (to watch) and lei (a cliff, a rock). ... In Germanic legend, Lorelei was a beautiful siren who sat upon a rock in the Rhine River and lured sailors to shipwreck and death


	4. Daddy Dastardly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus wants things to move forward, and makes his plans known.  
There's a demon breach at Pandemonium. Isabelle somehow convinces a very reluctant and still confused Alec to accompany her on the mission.  
Magnus somehow is at Pandemonium again, and runs into Dante the bartender.  
Lorelei shows up.  
Things escalate from there...

Meanwhile in Edom, Asmodeus was having just a little bit of fun on his own. 

He was in his castle, in his master bedroom, with the giant magic mirrors overlooking his bed, with a red succubus with horns on her head, gigantic breasts, fiery eyes, and curved claws in his bed. Her black wings were conveniently folded away as she usually did, for activities of a carnal nature. Lorelei, the one he had recruited for Magnus. Hot damn, she was good, today, as she had been all the other times they have been together. 

Right now she was splayed out on his bed, her chest heaving after her hundredth orgasm today. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy. “_Ohh, my King,”_ she murmured softly, basking in the afterglow. Certainly a far cry from the loud shrieks that had ripped out of her soul when he was mercilessly pounding into her just moments ago. And of course they all ended up satisfied…

He was the Greater Demon of Lust, after all.

He leaned over to claim her mouth with him, plunging in her mouth with his tongue. She eagerly reciprocated, wrapped her legs around him securely, drawing him to her again. He held her at length. “I want you too, as always,” he said, his eyes half lidded with lust. “But we need to take a small break, we have been at this for half the day!” 

She pouted, as he chuckled. She was something else. He had not met a being who amused him as greatly in a long time. He leaned over to kiss her on the nose, which melted her pout into a smile. He propped himself on one elbow to look at her.

“Listen, you are going to seal the deal tonight, Lorelei. I know you said your last effort did not exactly work out to plan. But I’m confident you can do it, tonight,” Asmodeus said in a serious tone, looking at her directly. “I have plans for Magnus, but I need him to be in a state where he will willingly come back to Edom with him. I definitely got that pesky Shadowhunter Alexander Lightwood out of the way. But my son’s spirit is strong and stubborn, a chip off the old block. But again, he certainly likes the pleasures of the flesh. And with that, I trust you will have no problem, if your track record speaks for you. You need to seduce him, and make him come inside you. Then his soul will be compromised enough for me to influence him..”

Lorelei clucked her tongue twice. Poof! She became the buxom pink haired beauty that had entranced Magnus a few days ago at the club with a perfect body to match. She was still nude of course, no need for those right now since she was still in bed with the Prince of Edom. Her body now was a spectacular specimen of a mundane female.

Lifting her big green eyes and lustrous lashes up at Asmodeus, she whispered seductively in her faux candy sweet voice, “Of course, daddy – leave it all up to little ol’ me.” 

Asmodeus’s eyes dilated at the sight of this vision in front of him. “Wow, I can certainly see why my son would be taken with you. Why don’t you keep this form for a bit. I’m down for some roleplaying,” he murmured seductively, as he put both arms around her waist and crushed her body to his. He rolled over on top of her, slotting himself between her legs as he touched her face, reaching down to stroke her breasts and to tweak a nipple.

“You are so hot in every form you take, no wonder why my son can’t resist you,” he murmured, lowering his mouth to take hers in a crushing kiss…

  
******************

Isabelle, Underhill, and a group of Shadowhunters are congregated at Ops, eyes flittering urgently over the various screens. Minutes ago, the alarms had sounded – the ones signaling demon activity in the city. Isabelle had tried to locate Alec since as the Head, he really _should _be the one directing all of this. However, he had been nowhere to be found. Thus, Isabelle had made some sort of excuse, that Alec was temporarily on a research mission and would rejoin them in a little bit.

“Demon activity rapidly approaching the area where Pandemonium Nightclub is,” Isabelle announced to everyone. She grinned to herself. Ah, her favorite club. She secretly loved it when their missions took them there. She never had trouble with accosting a few demons, catching them in her whip as she danced. Isabelle loved any excuse to party; going on a demon fighting mission was an especially great one. Hmm, she thought, thinking of her silver dress with the tassels and her silver thigh high boots. And maybe she would break out her ice blonde short wig again – it seemed to get an amazing reaction out of the male gender who always seemed to emerge and cluster around her as soon as she went to the dance floor. 

“Right, we need to figure out how to go about handling these situations. As we know, the post of the High Warlock of Brooklyn is vacant atm, so don’t have any help from any local warlocks. Which would have been helpful, of course. But luckily these don’t look like crazy situations, so I think we will be okay, as long as we plan this out strategically…"

Isabelle’s speech trailed off as she noticed Alec just walking into the room, his posture straight like a soldier, and was standing around Ops, looking at the screens as well. Actually she noticed he was not really looking at the screens, but now looking intently at one of the other Shadowhunters standing across the table from him – Duncan. Who had looked up and caught his gaze, and was now giving Alec a questioning look back. She watched as Duncan’s face turned from questioning to a shy smile, and he threw Alec a wink. Not quite flirtatious but enough to state intent. Alec’s face registered surprise, and then a slow smile crept onto his face. Then the look in Alec’s eyes changed --- Isabelle noticed that they dilated – and she found herself witnessing her brother giving Duncan the once-over sweep with his gaze, his gaze now toward Duncan’s torso, which was, Isabelle had to admit, well-defined under the light sweater he was wearing. She quickly looked away, her stomach lurching. Oh my god, she thought, feeling a bit…_sick._ She had just seen her brother give a guy the _‘sex’_ look. 

Yea, some things you just did not want to know, _not about one’s sibling._

But, shit, she thought, he should be more focused on the various missions about to take place. What was wrong with him as of late? Lately, with Raj – she was still disgusted about that -- and _now_ Duncan, and god knows who else when they weren’t around. Duncan was definitely infinite times better than Raj, but as she recalled, Alec never used to be like this – so spacy, and not placing the missions as priority! She also recalled the various whispers she had already been privy to, spoken in corners when people thought none of his family were around. They know Alec has been acting really strange. This needed to stop right away, as you did not need the Shadowhunters to start doubting the abilities of the Head of the NY Institute. She was really concerned for him...

“**Alec,”** she stated firmly.

At that, Alec’s head snapped to attention, turning his hungry gaze away from Duncan’s body. “Uh, yes, Isabelle?” Alec said, a bit flustered that he was actually caught this time, looking at someone. He could feel the flush creeping up his neck.

“Mission at Pandemonium, the holy trinity, us three…you up for this, right -- big brother?” she asked, throwing her brother a knowing look – she, Jace and he were the dastardly trio, they usually went on missions together as a team. They were unstoppable, together. She was surprised to see Alec looking back at her, a little reticent, and a lost faraway look in his face. Hm, no look of disgust? She recalled their first trip to Pandemonium – he had seemed less than thrilled to go. This look was different – he looked a bit…_sad?_

She turned to Underhill, who was next to her surveying the various sites. He looked up at her. "Take over for a minute?" she asked. Underhill smiled and nodded. She made her way over to Alec, who now looked like a lost puppy.

“Alec, what is it?” she asked, concerned. 

Alec wasn’t really looking at her, but elsewhere. He seemed lost in thought. “I’m really not up for Pandemonium,” he said slowly. “I didn’t have the greatest experience there.” Actually, that was not the complete truth, Alec admitted to himself. Thing is, he didn’t actually know why he was sad, or what the actual experience had been – it had either been a really bad experience, or maybe something that happened so long ago that he no longer remembered. Otherwise it was almost also like a feeling that he had missed out on something huge over there, like some opportunity, and he did not want to be reminded of it by being there….

Suddenly Isabelle had grabbed his shoulders and was shaking him, hard. “Alec! Snap out of it! And what type of crazy are you talking about? We never set foot in Pandemonium until a year ago, do you remember that mission we had, when Hodge had us take that necklace…” Isabelle now trailed off as well, as she became uncertain. What _had_ been the purpose of them taking that necklace to Pandemonium? Well, it had obviously been to give to someone. But why couldn’t she remember the rest of the details? Was she getting as weird as her brother, now? She shook her head, attempting to regain her composure, and looked at her brother, who was giving her an even more confused look.

“Besides, you _never_ go out to clubs. In fact, as far as I know, you’ve never even gone out on your own, not even on missions! How could you have had any sort of bad experience there, and especially at that club?!” Her brother was not making sense! Something was _definitely_ amiss!

“Underhill! Alec, Jace and I will take Pandemonium, okay?” she called out to the blond Shadowhunter, who was currently delegating missions to the rest of the group.

Underhill looked up and nodded. Isabelle noticed that he had then directed a glance at Alec. Alec seemed to avert his eyes, a flush growing onto his cheeks, and he shifted nervously. Now Underhill was slightly blushing. The body language was unmistakable. Oh my _god_, Isabelle thought, realization dawning on her. She rolled her eyes. Had Alec made a move on Underhill as well? Jesus, she thought, exasperated. She looked pointedly at Alec, who was actively avoiding anyone’s gaze. Oh, whatever, she thought, deciding just to let it go. She would deal with this silliness later. “Let’s find Jace,” she told Alec, who was again the resolute soldier. He nodded, and they marched off into the hallway.

“Hmm, okay. I hadn’t realized that it was Jace’s night off,” Alec mused. They had looked for Jace in his room, in the workout room. Then some Shadowhunters had told them that they had seen Jace walk out of the Institute Clary, and that Clary had been dressed in non-mission gear. “I guess they are on a date,” Alec said slowly. Isabelle glanced at her big brother, trying to gauge his reaction. She knew he had had a crush on Jace since his early teenage years. As it was, Alec was not showing any signs of jealousy; instead he just seemed thoughtful. Wow things have certainly changed a lot in a short time, Isabelle thought. Wonders never cease…she never thought her big brother would ever get over Jace.

They both took out their steles and activated their speed runes, and set off. Soon they were standing in the line by Pandemonium Nightclub, a line that was around the block. “Hmm, busy night tonight, eh?” As Isabelle is looking a few on the line, she could already see through some of their glamours. Some were definitely Demons. But she did not want to fight outside right now. The real action was inside, as that’s where they were receiving multiple signals from. Something big was occurring indoors... Once they got inside, they would find a way to take them all, inside a closed area where it would be harder for them to escape.

They finally reached the entrance and walked in together, eyes immediately adjusting to the bright strobe lights in the dark club, with Alec’s bow and quiver glamoured on his back, Izzy’s whip as an elongated bracelet. Their seraph blades were hidden and out of sight.

After they step in, a flash of light and smoke engulfs Pandemonium. The nightclub is now surrounded with a red haze.

Buzzed, Magnus looks at the bottle he is holding in one hand – his favorite champagne. It is half empty. Looks like I’m back here again, he thought, looking out from his VIP spot at Pandemonium. Seems like he’s gotten real good at automatically portalling himself here whenever he’s idle, along with drinks in hand. What had he been doing the past few hours? Or rather, the past few days? That, he couldn’t clearly tell anyone, if they had asked.

Hmm, wow, do I know how to dress for a night out, or what? he mused. He is dressed in purple tonight, tight purple leather pants leaving little to the imagination, a purple fitted leather jacket with gold trimmings, winged black eyeshadow and gold eyeliner under his eyes. His black hair is spiked up and wild with gold and purple highlights, with a gold ear cuff on his right ear. 

I guess I might as well go down to join the festivities, he thought. 

He slowly descends down the stairs, looking out at the crowd. For a split second he thinks he sees a very familiar looking tall figure with raven black unruly hair walk from the floor to the corner lounge. He had been so far away though, he could not see if there were runes on him or not. Hm why was that dark haired Shadowhunter still on the brain? he thought. Admittedly, he had not been able to stop thinking of him, and he had no idea why.

He didn’t even _know _him.

Besides, he was taken by that other handsome blond Shadowhunter anyway. Magnus was not the type to play second best, or even to steal someone else’s pickings. Still, his heart tugged at him, causing a huge wave of self-pity and regret wash over him. Magnus rolled his eyes at himself. _Stop that,_ he reprimanded himself. _There’s no reason to feel that way!_

“Hey boss!” Magnus turns his head at the greeting. It’s Dante again, the bartender from a few nights ago. He is currently clearing glasses from the bar. Magnus waves as he walks down with a smile.

“Night is definitely hopping, great job, boss,” Dante says, with a big smile on his face. Magnus looks out at the crowd. The floor is packed, with beautiful beings undulating and pressed up against one another.

“Looks like we meet again, suga,” a very familiar candy-sweet voice croons.

Magnus’s cat eyes dilate as he turns. “Lorelei!” he exclaimed, taking in the sight of her in a skin tight black dress with a plunging cleavage, her nipples showing through the thin fabric. . His eyes dilated most appreciatively. He had been hoping to bump into her. They had had a great time dancing the other night, and then making out. It had been the perfect formula to make him forget about his seeing the dark-haired Shadowhunter. She had looked amazing in a gold sequin dress that had left little to the imagination. Being with her, he just had wanted to forget that weirdness, and then to lose himself in something else. 

He remembered it being incredibly hard to pull away from her after dancing to call it a night, that night. Particularly since he had tried earlier on in the night to pull away…then she had put her tongue in his ear. The next thing he knew, they had been lying on a couch in a dark corner, making out --her dress with the zipper down in the back, Lorelei half naked with her breasts exposed, while his hands were all over her breasts and his mouth on her neck, as he lay on top of her. She had been so yielding, so soft in his hands, he almost threw caution away to the wind, shoving up the bottom of her dress, his hand down her thong panties…then that would definitely have sent both of them spiraling toward something he was sure would have been fucking amazing…

But something had made him stop it that night; he was not sure why, but he had suddenly felt like he needed to leave. So, he had made up some sort of excuse, and left, his heart pounding in his chest. It had just started to feel wrong, and he did not know why…

“You two look so great, together,” Dante’s smooth voice breaks into Magnus’s thoughts. “Hmm I got a little something special tonight, from a very reputable source.” He brings out a short, squat green bottle. “It goes down smooth. What do you say you two take a shot of it? It’s on the house.” He then pauses to look at the both of them. “Especially for the boss man here and his lovely lady.”

Magnus looked at Lorelei, who returned his look, glancing at him under lowered lashes. He grinned. “I will if you will,” he said flirtatiously. She shrugged, throwing him a wink. “Why not, suga. Let’s go all the way with it, shall we?” she said in a lilting voice. 

Dante grins as he pours the liquid into two shot glasses. Both take it down quickly. Then Lorelei leans in, closing the distance between her and Magnus. Her mouth is by his ear.

“You want to dance, handsome?” she purred.

Magnus is now feeling giddy. “Whatever you want, hot stuff,” he murmurs. He notices that the lights are starting to slightly blur again. Probably a mix of the champagne he had drank earlier, and then this concoction. “But I better hold onto your hand, I’m feeling really buzzed atm.”

Lorelei laughs. Magnus takes her hand, appearing really dazed by now. He misses the look that Lorelei shares with Dante. Dante waves them off, a sinister smile appearing on his face... As soon as Lorelei and Magnus are both turned in the opposite direction, Dante drops his glamour. Asmodeus crosses his arms in front of him, grinning widely. He snaps his fingers, and moves to a corner of the club where he can spy on them without anyone noticing.

He continues to watch the two of them – as they make their way onto the dance floor. As Lorelei draws Magnus in for a deep kiss. Magnus seems more yielding to her advances this time around, than last. Ah, Asmodeus thinks, that new concoction did the trick. Lorelei was right. 

He would have to aptly reward her the next time they met up to fuck. 

He continues to watch…as their kisses grow more in intensity and frenzied, dancing pressed up together in the crowd. Of course, there’s so many other denizens in the crowd, all making out, all doing their own thing, no one is really paying attention to the both of them. Asmodeus had planned it that way. His grin widens as he sees his son’s cat eyes glow in intensity, meaning he’s able to just completely lose control of his restraint – _that’s my boy, he thinks_ – as he suddenly flips Lorelei so that her back is to him. His hands are suddenly all over Lorelei, inside her cleavage, her dress pushed up above her waist, a hand under there, thrusting. Lorelei is screeching. He shoves down his pants...

It is an obscene display, well not to him, or to any demons or any related bunch, but just in general, to anyone with silly sensibilities of that sort. Asmodeus’s eyes dilate as he takes in the sight of them fucking, them bucking against each other like crazy. Lorelei is screeching. Magnus’s eyes have rolled back into his head, his hands furiously grasping hold of Lorelei’s hips as they move together.

They both are suddenly shrieking, with volumes that could compare to demons in Edom.

Asmodeus is satisfied, and poofs away.

Alec is standing on the edge of the dance floor, suddenly in a cold sweat. 

His eyes are absolutely transfixed on the two going at it, and screeching like demons. _That couple on the floor._

For some reason his heart just drops. But why, there’s no reason to feel this way. But he does. He feels as if someone’s taken his heart and stomped on it. He feels horrendous pressure on the back of his eyes.

But instead of sadness or tears, he feels some sort of unexplainable emotion rising up in his gut and head. It’s anger. He is angry. So fucking angry. Get your hands off of him! he thinks. By this time there is no rational explanation or reasoning, just plain instinct. And Alec does not fight it. With conviction, he glares at the couple and starts to stomp into the crowd of beings ---

Who suddenly all turn to him, their mouths turning all grotesque, whereas a second ago, they all looked like regular Mundanes. _Demons!_ Alec thought, shocked. He quickly grabs his seraph blade from his cargo pants pocket. “Raphael,” he murmurs, naming the blade. The blade blings into action, and he leaps into action. 

“Isabelle!” he yells, trying to make himself heard above the crowd and the music. He yells with all his might, even if it may prove futile since there’s no way his sister would ever hear that, while he’s in the middle of a crowded dance floor with shrieking demons.

But just as suddenly, Isabelle is there, her eyes dancing, her ice blonde wig swinging as she ropes a demon by the neck who had come a bit too close to Alec. “Hey there, big brother,” she sang, as she snagged yet another demon to its demise. “I was wondering when the real action would start.”

Alec nods stiffly, and they both do their thing with the demons. There’s like ten of them, He ends up pummeling quite a few too, as his anger grows. In the middle of all of this, he can still see the couple fucking furiously, and if that isn’t making his blood boil even more. Soon his seraph blade is carving through the rest of the crowd like nobody’s business…

“Isabelle, can you handle the rest? I got something to settle,” he announces. Isabelle nods.

Alec is then standing in front of the couple, who is oblivious to his presence. He is a bundle of nerves and heartbreak and emotions all tangled up inside.

He steels his facial expression as to not reveal this.

He looks briefly at the guy. The guy is one of the most beautiful creatures he has ever laid eyes on…but his yellow cat eyes are out. Also, he notices red things on his face and parts of his body. Several aspects of demonic form have already begun to manifest. The guy seems oblivious to this.

It doesn’t faze Alec at all, for whatever reason.

He steps forth and _pulls _the guy off the female. 

Hey!" Magnus protests, his cat eyes still out, starting to tinge with red. Then the red recedes as his voice dies in his throat. He recognizes the dark haired Shadowhunter. 

"You..." he whispers, the hurt coming back in his gut. "Shouldn't you be with that...blond Shadowhunter?"

Alec feels like he's been punched in the gut. That voice, that musicality...

"How do you ---" He feels sick. But then is able to pull his emotions back. For some reason, he needs to finish this task. 

Next thing they know, Alec’s arm suddenly shoots out, sending a punch to Lorelei's face, without even looking at her. Lorelei lets out a "Hmmpf!" and poofs into thin air seconds after contact.

Magnus is flabbergasted. "H-How did you know?" he asked, visibly shaken. 

"I didn't," Alec replies. 

He gives Magnus a look, one of the softest looks he's ever seen anyone give someone -- Shadowhunter or not.

"You've got scales on your face," he says kindly to Magnus, his warm hazel eyes drinking him in. Magnus raises his hand to touch said regions. He's visibly shocked. He's ready to throw up a portal and run...

Then he realizes that the Shadowhunter is gazing at him without judgment. He pauses. He is puzzled. 

"And you are still here, and not running for the hills?" Magnus asks in a small voice, his eyes cat eyes luminous.

"You're beautiful," Alec responded automatically, and finds himself leaning in toward Magnus. Magnus also leans toward him, as if by some cosmic force. Their lips and tongues meet, and then they are kissing with a frenzy both cannot explain. 

It is like souls connecting...stars behind both of their eyes, fire in their gut...Their visions blur, and room starts spinning like crazy...

There is a huge flash of light.

They both pull away from the kiss, but still holding one another. They look at one another. Magnus's scales are gone.

"A-Alexander?" Magnus stammers. Alec looks equally confused...and suddenly distraught. 

They pull away a bit more but still holding one another by the arms.

Magnus looks down, his shoulders slumped. His heart is breaking. He remembers the past few days. He remembers what he was doing _just before_ Alec came upon them. He remembers riding her to the height of ecstasy. It makes him feel sick, devastated..._now._

"Alec," he whispered, his heart breaking. He is devastated. "About that girl..."

Alec shakes his head. The images of Magnus having sex with that bodacious succubus -- with parts of her anatomy now flashing in Alec's head, and how_ into _it Magnus was, shrieks and all-- is still making him feel nauseous.

"Please, don't,” Alec chokes now. He takes a deep breath. “Look, I know that was not you. However, images are harder to get rid of. Just, don't. Let's stop talking, right now," he states, holding up his hand. 

Magnus falls silent. 

Alec shook his head. "I'm sorry about Underhill. You saw that, didn't you?" he whispers. "I think i felt you there, that night."

They look at each other for a long minute, guilt, shame, and desire threatening to overcome both of them. 

It is a good while before anyone speaks.

"It was only physical, right?" Alec finally manages in a strangled voice. Somehow, something in his gut knows that it meant nothing to Magnus. Maybe, he thinks, it was similar to his encounters with Raj and Underhill, defying explanation, but compelling just the same.

Magnus nods furiously. "This is going to sound crazy. But that was not me. It's no excuse, not by any means -- it was almost as if something compelled me to do it," he manages. 

He knows he's sounding ridiculous, and he's stammering. But he doesn't want this to tear them apart.

"I---," he falters, as a blinding headache hits him. He keels over, bending down in anguish. Suddenly Magnus feels really sick, and his hands are starting to shake. Something is coming out of his nose. He brings his hand to it -- it's blood. 

"Alexander," he whispers. Alec watches in horror as Magnus starts to shake furiously, and then drops to the ground. Magnus is still shaking for a few seconds, and then stops. His eyes are closed

_Magnus! No! _Alec’s brain screams, as he drops down to palpate his carotid.

Okay, there’s still a pulse, but it’s unsteady. Alec breathes a sigh of relief. There’s a pressure at the back of his head, and behind his eyes, that is threatening to undo his composure at this time.

Izzy is suddenly at their side. "Alec, is that --," Izzy manages, suddenly memories flowing nonstop through her head. They do have a High Warlock of Brooklyn, she realizes.

It's..._Magnus!_

How had she even forgotten that, even for a second…

"We need to get to Catarina right away. I think she is still at the hospital now," Alec states. Izzy sends a fire message out. Both Alec and Izzy take out their steles and activate their speed runes once again. Alec scooped up a limp Magnus in his arms. “Please be okay, my love. We are going to get you some help,” he whispers, kissing Magnus on the eyelid, while trying not to cry outwardly right then and there. He bit his lip.

“Let’s go,” he manages to say to Isabelle in a semi-normal voice. Isabelle’s eyes are full of concern and empathy. She nods. They both start walking really fast toward the entrance. Once they are outside, they suddenly accelerate their steps, and disappear into the distance.


	5. Painful Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus slowly recovers from the events at Pandemonium, thanks to Catarina  
Magnus and Alec talk things over.  
Magnus finds out who has been behind all of these events.  
Alec, who did not previously know of Asmodeus, finds out about Magnus's link to him.  
Magnus finds out he has been compromised.  
Alec swears Asmodeus won't win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still remember this fic? Sorry for the loooong wait. 
> 
> Thanks to BrightasStars for helping with the research and pow-wows in the middle of the night, you're awesome :)

The first thing Magnus became aware of upon gaining consciousness was the sensation of a cool cloth on his burning forehead.

It provided a delicious relief. He felt his body alternate between hot and hotter, yet a cold sweat lingered on his brow. 

His eyes were still shut but his ears heard the comforting low hum of his coffeemaker in the kitchen in the loft. Smells hit his nose, and it smelled heavenly.

He felt an overall amazing of calmness and serenity, in a way he hasn't felt in a long time.

In fact the last time he truly felt this way was in Alec's arms, as they slowly drifted to sleep that night --

But then... 

Why did that feel like it happened an eternity ago? 

And...why were there flashing images of him with a blond buxom girl in the crowd in the middle of the dance floor, with his mouth on her, his hands on and in unmentionable places, both sweaty and sticky, moving together with her, her bare legs around him, her hands grabbing his ass.

And his, his --

His eyes flew open in horror.

_Lillith, no…_ he thought in anguish, as events from the night came back to him.

He focused on the two concerned faces floating in front of him.

"Magnus, you're up. We're here. We're home..."

"A-Alexander?" Magnus ventured uncertainly. Was he dreaming?

Regardless, he just stared. The face swimming in front of him was beautiful, angelic – with big concerned hazel eyes gazing lovingly at him. 

But that couldn’t be right? Not if…

"Please, please tell me I wasn’t at the club last night, in the crowd," Magnus rambled, his eyes never leaving Alec's face. "Please. Please say the images in my mind right now aren't what actually what happened last night..." he whispered almost inaudibly.

He expected Alec to reassure him, to say he had some sort of crazy dream. 

But instead Alec just stared at him with a strange look, and said nothing. 

His worst fears had been confirmed. 

Alec took a hesitant step back as Magnus's gold cat eyes blazed brighter than usual, a shocked expression on his face. 

Magnus let out an anguished sob, and put his hand to his mouth to stifle it, tears threatening to escape.

Alec's eyes bugged out, and his mouth went dry. He didn't know what to say. Alec wanted to comfort Magnus, seeing how distraught he was. 

And yet, as Magnus started to ask about the events from the other night, his stomach was starting to churn again. 

Images of Magnus and the girl in black getting it on, clothes shoved up, body parts exposed and flashing as the strobe lights hit them -- It was a nightmare that showed up every time he closed his eyes.

He shuddered, taking a deep breath.

Get yourself together, Alec, he told himself firmly. The priority was Magnus, not his own feelings. 

"Magnus..." Alec stated, slowly moving to stand next to him, not wanting to agitate him.

Magnus sat up suddenly, causing Alec to jump up and put a hand on his shoulder to help steady and calm him. Magnus looked around frantically for a second, then breathed a sigh of relief as he realized he was lying on their bed in the loft. 

Catarina was also there, a warm look in her eyes at her friend. 

"Welcome back," Catarina said warmly. "Boy, leave it to you to make a statement, and pass out like that." 

She chuckled, but caressed his face tenderly with her hand. “How are you feeling?”

Like shit, Magnus thought, if I actually did what I saw in my head. He wanted to throw up, he felt so disgusted. Another faint visual appeared in his head just then, of his nose bleeding.

“Like I've battled demons and lost, " he said wryly. "I’m awake though, so I suppose I'm feeling better...Is my nose still bleeding?”

He raised his hand to his nose, as to wipe it.

“No, everything is fine, now,” Catarina stated.

Magnus nodded, smiling weakly. Then he turned to Alec, who was still gazing at him warmly.

"Alexander," he rasped. " You didn't walk out, or leave." 

Alecs face registered a look of surprise. "What?" he asked incredulously. "Of course I wouldn't leave, or walk away. Why would you think that?" 

Again Magnus looked like he was about to cry. "You know..." His voice had turned teary again. 

He couldn't continue. He felt physically and emotionally sick for what Alec had witnessed him doing on the dance floor. Also, he remembered Alec saying that he had scales on his face. 

Dammit, how did this happen. 

He was usually able to sniff out Edomic beings like that, especially succubi and inccubi. One was to steer clear of them, period. The potential damage they could do…

How could he have been so stupid? Deep down he knew there was a possibility he was already affected. He prayed that the damage was minimal...

…but if the scales had come out, then it was possible that his soul was already compromised…

He shut his eyes in anguish.

Then he felt something warm envelop his hand. Fingers threading through his, sending shivers through his veins…to his heart. His heart swelled. 

He was safe. He was home. 

_Alexander._

He opened his eyes again. Those large, loving hazel eyes drinking him in, with no judgment, only love.

"It wasn't you," Alec stated huskily. "I know you would never voluntarily do that to me, if your mind had been fully in control." 

"And it wasn't only you that did things," Alec reminded Magnus. Magnus visibly blanched. Alec continued hurriedly, "But what you saw -- like between me and Underhill..." 

It was hard for Alec to get the words out, as he was having a hard time even reconciling the fact that he had cheated on Magnus.

Even if it only had been kissing…

"That wasn't me either. In fact, I think I sensed you in the room that night. You left abruptly, right? I felt this overpowering urge to look up after kissing Underhill, but there was no one there. The next second, Underhill and I both agreed we felt weird…and that it wasn't going to go any further. Ever.”

Alec could see the relief rolling off Magnus in waves. 

He recalled how Magnus had gotten slightly jealous after finding out that Alec had confided in Underhill about their relationship. That was now 'water under the bridge", meaning that it was no longer of any concern to Magnus. 

But Underhill was handsome, and Magnus was a little insecure at the time, which had led to miscommunication. 

"Ugh," Magnus stated wistfully. "I still wish that had not happened with you and Underhill, of _all_ people."

He made a face. 

Then he sighed. "But considering how you found me last night, I can't say anything. I'm glad you forgave me," he said.

"However," Alec added, as he bit his lip, repressing a smile threatening to burst into his face, "I did slam Raj into the wall for being way too forward with me." 

He grinned at the memory. 

Magnus's mouth fell open in shock. "Don't tell me --"

"Well, in his defense, I guess I did give him a look. He stalked me back to my office, and demanded a kiss. And I let him make out with me." Alec shuddered upon recalling the details. Magnus's jaw dropped.

"But then he decided to rub up on me, and that was just way too much..."Alec said slowly, starting to regret having told Magnus, as he watched his reaction emerge.

Magnus’s eyes widened as racing visuals of that situation filled his head. _Raj…touched Alec???_

Anger and jealousy started up in Magnus’s head.

He recalled how he had slammed Raj into the wall that first time, when Alec’s soul had gotten lost while attempting to track Jace, and Raj was attempting to interfere with the effort. 

Raj was disgusting. And the thought of him all up on Alec… he suddenly realized his right hand was burning with red magic.

Chill, Magnus! he thought, willing it down. Alec was not in his right mind at the time…

The horror must have shown on his face, because Alec just laughed. “See why I had to slam him? It was so nasty. He’s such a dog…”

Ugh if he had been fully in control, there's no way he would have flirted with Raj.

"From what I recall -- and what Izzy has been chiding me for -- apparently I was flirting and eyefucking every guy in the damn room with whatever this thing did," he muttered.

It was crazy how he was able to remember every incident now. Poor Duncan, too! 

Duncan at least was still decent as a person, from what he could tell. He hoped Duncan would not dwell on their interaction during the meeting and expect anything from him. 

Magnus was silent for a moment.

"Well, looks like this really did a number on both of us," he mused. 

Then he grinned.

"Who would have known. My Alexander, the effervescent flirt. Nice going, pup," he teased.

Alec wrinkled his nose at the nickname.

"Uh, don't call me that," he insisted, not for the first time in their relationship.

"I know. I'm just kidding," Magnus stated. 

Alec leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips. "I love you."

Magnus's heart filled with such gratitude as he returned the kiss. Pulling back, he gazed into those concerned, warm hazel eyes.

"I love you too, Alexander," he murmured. 

*****************

Catarina rose up from her seat after scanning both Alec and Magnus from head to toe.

“Health-wise, at least physically, you two seem fine,” Catarina stated. “But that’s where my expertise falls off. Magically, that’s not my field.”

Magnus spoke up. “That, I can do,” he said.

He motioned for Alec to come over to him. Standing side by side, he willed his magic, bright blue flares around his hands, and waved there in a circle starting at their feet. Slowly he repeated the motion, and the blue shield grew, as if Magnus was creating layers of translucent blue flares around them. 

It was actually quite beautiful…

Soon they were both surrounded on all sides, as if enclosed in a beautiful blue glass vestibule. Magnus then muttered some indescript language and then gold flares shot out, engulfing the two of them. 

They brightened, and then quickly flashed out of sight! 

In their place, stringy, glowing embers of red, yellow, and orange – like fire – hung in the air about them.

Alec just stared at them, not knowing what to make of all of this.

Next to him, Magnus’s cat eyes glowed, its colors turning quickly from gold to red.

Suddenly the blue vestibule shattered around them, looking a bit too solid. Alec jumped, to avoid the recoil. But they disintegrated into thin air.

Alec’s shoulders sagged in relief. Then he realized that Magnus had not moved on inch since all of this. 

Magnus was looking at the floor. His hands were glowing red, now, and they were sparking.

Alec could also sense that Magnus was angry, as an aura around him started to emerge.

“Magnus,” Alec said, getting a bit concerned He stepped toward him.

Immediately the aura and the glowing around Magnus’s hands disappeared. Magnus shook his head as to clear his thoughts. 

He turned to focus on Alec.

“What happened? Did you find out anything?” Alec asked, looking at Magnus carefully.

Magnus looked stressed. And angry.

A grimace crept onto Magnus’s face. “Asmodeus,” he choked out, trying to keep his voice level. He pointed to the glowing ember entrails. “His signature is all over us.” How did he not figure this out sooner?

“Asmodeus?” Alec inquired. “As in the Greater Demon, Asmodeus? You never mentioned him before. What does he specifically have against us? Why would he target…us?”

Magnus stared at Alec for a bit, as if hesitating to tell him something.

_Alec didn’t know._

He sighed. _He had to tell him._

“Asmodeus…he rules Edom. He wants me by his side,” he stated with difficulty.

Asmodeus wanted…a warlock to rule Edom with him? 

And why, Magnus all of people? Alec wondered.

“I’m missing something,” Alec muttered. He suddenly gave Magnus a hard stare.

“And you know Asmodeus…how?” 

He was almost afraid to hear the answer.

Magnus closed his eyes, and sighed, again.

A deathly silence fell between them.

“He’s…my father,” he said. He looked down, his cheeks burning. He has always hated this fact, ,that he was linked to the Prince of Hell.

“Your…father,” Alec said, his voice strained. But was that also relief Magnus heard? Magnus looked up in surprise. Hm, that was new to him – he had never met anyone who’d taken this news lightly.

Alec caught Magnus’s look, and shrugged, smiling sheepishly. 

“It could have been worse,” Alec said. “You two could have been lovers, not father/son.” 

“What?” Magnus stated, an expression of horror on his face. “You actually thought that?”

“Well, you aren’t very forthcoming about your past. As far as my mind was concerned, anything’s possible,” Alec stated.

“Oh cmon, Alexander,” Magnus said, starting to sound cross. “Give me some credit. And taste. Besides Great Demons are way too high maintenance and bitchy. No way anyone would put up with that for long!”

Alec gave Magnus the side-eye.

“What?!” Magnus exclaimed, still cross.

Alec looked like he was about to burst out laughing after hearing the funniest joke ever, but instead he just bit his lip to keep from smiling widely.

“Anyway,” Alec continued, getting serious once again, “Well, then, we just need a plan, to get rid of him.”

Magnus brightened up, “Yes, we need to find him, then banish him back to Edom.”

Then Magnus became angry again, upon thinking about everything that had occurred.

To think that his father was behind all of this! He almost succeeded in breaking up him and Alec.

Magnus should have known....

"I'm going to fucking kill him," Magnus seethed, looking away.

Inside, his blood boiled, with a rage he's rarely felt before.

What’s happening? Magnus thought, his gut twisting up inside. Something was wrong, as he surely would not have normally gotten this riled up in such a short time. 

"You need to calm down. We need to face him with a clear mind," Alec stated. He grabbed him by the forearm.

Magnus just stared at him. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He winced.

Suddenly Asmodeus was standing in front of him.

"You know you want to kill me, son. Just do it," his hateful dark voice rang out. 

Hate funneled through Magnus’s veins. 

He imagined himself blasting Asmodeus with his Edomic magic, as he felt all his magic start growing to its fullest potential in his dominant hand. He started to raise it…

In the background, someone gasped. “Stop!”

Wait a minute...Magnus lowered his hand. That was Catarina gasping!

Magnus's eyes widened, and he closed his eyes quickly. He then opened them again, and Alec was again in front of him. Behind him, Catarina looked at the both of them in horror.

He recoiled, stumbling back a few steps.

"Magnus," Alec said worriedly, seeing his boyfriend in distress.

"What is it?" 

He had never seen his boyfriend direct that type of look -- _at him._

He then saw Magnus's hand, which was glowing with red magic.

"This may be a bit more complicated than I anticipated," Magnus said slowly. "I was thisclose to throwing this out -- at you. Asmodeus threw his projection over you for a minute, and my magic reacted instantaneously. But my mind was able to reel me back in. This time."

Alec looked at him, a shocked expression on his face. 

"Shit," Magnus muttered. “I need to sit down for a moment.”

Had he almost blasted Alec with his magic? He fell into his plushy armchair, looking a bit shellshocked.

Alec turned to Catarina. “Do you mind getting him some tea?” he asked.

She nodded. “I will go make some. Stay here with him,” she said gently.

Alec stepped closer to Magnus, and then knelt in front of him. He reached toward his face and caressed the side of his jaw. Magnus slowly lifted his head to look at Alec, cat eyes revealed. There was distress in their depths.

He reached out to hold his hand.

“Magnus, everything is going to be okay, we will find a way around this, I promise,” he said.

Alec was exactly not completely sure how he was going to live up to that promise, but he wanted his warlock to feel better.

Magnus smiled weakly at Alec. He loved his Shadowhunter, and knew he meant well – but he also knew his father. 

******

_Two nights later…_

It was in the middle of night, and Magnus and Alec had since gone to bed.

_"Come to me, son,"_ a voice in Magnus's subconscious stated. Sinister looking cat eyes glowed a fiery orange in his dreams, beckoning him... beckoning him....

The essence left by the succubus boiled and bubbled in Magnus's veins. His eyes opened, and he let out a soft moan.

HIs glamour dropped, revealing his gold cat eyes, blazing in the darkness. He sat up in bed, and started to slowly get up, as if in a robotic fashion.

This movement also moved half of the covers off of Alec, which woke him up. He saw Magnus already sitting up in bed, looking at something in front of him. But he didn't seem focused; it was more as if he was staring into space. 

"Magnus, what is it?" he prodded, his arm reaching for him.

No response. Magnus just stood up abruptly from the bed and slowly walked out of the room, not looking back.

A cold chill went down Alec's spine. 

This wasn't good...

"Magnus!" Alec called. No response.

Alec quickly kicked the covers off, while continuing to call for his boyfriend. Alec ran out of the bedroom and toward the living room, his heart beating quickly in his chest. 

He was afraid of what he might find.

Magnus was in the living room, looking straight ahead as if in a daze. Alec saw him slowly raise his hand. What was Magnus going to do? Alec wondered. 

Throw up a spell? 

Throw up a portal? 

Alec hoped it wasn’t the latter, as who knows where those might lead.

Also, Alec would not be able to follow Magnus if he did create a portal and leave, because then he would be the one potentially ending up in limbo, not knowing where he was heading to…

But wait, what was he thinking! Firstly, no Magnus was not going to throw up a portal, and leave him. Not if Alec could help it…

Alec watched as the blue sparks started to gather around Magnus's fingers -- there was no time to waste!!

Alec ran in front of his boyfriend. Now he could see his boyfriend's face. His glamour was down, and his golden cat eyes were unfocused and glassy, as if he was not fully himself. Alec took a deep breath. What the hell was going on?

Either way, he was not about to lose him -- again.

He put his hands on both of Magnus's shoulders, and attempted to shake him. "Magnus! Please wake up!" he pleaded.

As soon as he did that, Magnus suddenly jerked back to reality. 

"W-Wha?" he stammered, suddenly aware of where he was. 

He now focused on Alec, who breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened, why am I in the living room? And why do you look so scared, Alexander?" 

His cat eyes pupils were now dilated with worry. He seemed quite confused.

"I-I'm not sure?" Alec said uncertainly. "But you were out of it. It looked like you were about to walk out of the loft, or to do something. You had your arm raised, and your magic had started to emerge..."

Magnus’s eyes had started to look glassy again. Alec feared the worst.

"Ugh," Magnus groaned suddenly, bending over and holding his stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick." 

Groaning, he quickly ran to the bathroom. Retching sounds emerged, along a lot of coughing and choking.

"Oh fuck," Alec heard Magnus groan. Alec ran to the bathroom.

Magnus had coughed up a lot of black substance into the toilet, mixed with blood. 

"Lillith," Magnus cursed, "It's that damn succubus. Asmodeus got his hooks partially into my soul." He laughed bitterly. "Got to hand it to him, that was pretty slick. Sucks for me..."

"What? You mean, when you and that girl -- I mean, succubus ---" Alec faltered. He couldn't go on. He felt physically sick at the visual the thought was creating.

"Unfortunately yes, succubi are like toxins, once they get into you. Warlocks are generally less susceptible to their effects but my blood's imperial so it’s the opposite. It makes it easier to cement the bond..." Magnus trailed off.

"...Bond?" Alec was lost.

"Life bond," Magnus stated.

Alec's eyes grew in horror. "You mean, like marriage???"

"I suppose that's the mortal equivalent. Normally it would be like the King and his Consort -- right, life-bond partner. Successful copulation normally would create a bond that would allow access to the powers of the other." 

In this case, since Asmodeus used a succubus, these beings can serve as channels, it was an indirect way of hooking me in," he stated.

Alec's mind was going into overdrive. "Ugh, no offense, but that sounds fucking disgusting, not to mean despicable. He used a succubus to gain access to your body, your power, and to manipulate you. I think that's pretty damn low," he stated, eyes narrowing. 

“Yea, well, that’s my father, no scruples about anything," Magnus stated wryly. 

"Thankfully he didn’t completely succeed. But until I get rid of this black toxin from my body, I am still somewhat vulnerable to my father’s command. I also won’t be nearly as powerful against him since I have it in my system,” Magnus sighed.

His shoulders slumped. He felt so useless right now.

If Asmodeus really did decide to come for Magnus, or even worse, Alec, how could he even begin to defend the both of them?

“Is there any way to speed this process up, of getting the toxins of your body? Perhaps we can do this quickly enough or at least to a point where you can lessen the grip he has on you,” Alec stated.

Magnus shrugged. “I’m not sure,” he said evasively. 

“No one has ever attempted to break control of this process once it has started. However, since the…copulation process wasn’t completed –” Magnus looked like he was about to hurl as the words came out of his mouth, “ – then maybe there is a chance we can get this out before my father decides to come and get me.”

"Well, then we need to try keeping you away from him,” Alec declared.

“Easier said than done,” Magnus said, chuckling. “My dad knows where I am at all times…he’s a fallen angel, he can track me from anywhere. I don’t even know why he got into this world, first and foremost."

He took a deep breath.

"But he did, and from what we’ve seen, it’s easy for him to get to me. To us.”

Alec pondered that for a moment. “If that’s the case, then why hasn’t he made an appearance yet? Why didn’t he come personally, instead of summoning you?”

Magnus fiddled with his ear cuff as he contemplated Alec’s question. “Yes,” he said slowly. “That was a bit off, even for my father.”

They were both silent for a moment.

“You can’t go to the Spiral Labyrinth for answers, right?” Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head. “This is an Edomic thing, not a warlock thing…” he started, then trailed off. 

He started to smile. “Although I think I just thought of another individual we can contact.”

“Who?” Alec asked curiously.

************

Later that day, Magnus and Alec made their way down by the waterfront.

“He should be around here, somewhere,” Magnus mused.

A solemn figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 

_Magnus. You called for me?_

“Ah, Brother Zachariah,” Magnus stated happily. “There you are. So nice to see you. It’s been a long time.”

Alec did a double take. This was a Silent Brother? He looked so…young. Also, his face was not scarred like the others.

And…did the Silent Brother just smile at Magnus wistfully? Aww, when he did that, he actually looked kinda cute,

Magnus looked from one to the other. “Alec, Brother Zachariah isn’t like the others. “Magnus explained. . “He used to be a Shadowhunter too back in the day. I knew him as Jem Carstairs.”

Jem Carstairs…Alec nodded, he had learnt of him and his lineage back in studies with Hodge.

“Brother Zachariah,” Alec acknowledged, bowing deeply. “Thank you for seeing us.”

_Of course. I owe Magnus my life. Our friendship runs deep. You seem troubled, old friend…How can I help you?_

Magnus started rambling.

“My father corrupted me by using a succubi to try to seduce me so that he can ultimately control my magic and actions…but the ritual was interrupted."

"However, I still retain some of the toxin and it makes me vulnerable to him. I was wondering if you knew of any methods to expel this from my body quickly,” Magnus finished lamely.

He felt ashamed that he even needed to summon an old friend for _this_.

_I am sorry to learn of your misfortune, dear friend. These Edomic spells are often the toughest to counter. _

Magnus’s shoulders had started to slump upon hearing Brother Zachariah’s words. So it was hopeless? Alec put his arm around Magnus in comfort.

_But fortunately, we have come across this before in years past, so there is a way to achieve what you want. _

Both Magnus and Alec both turned to look at Brother Zachariah with surprise.

_Ages ago, the Angels were confronted with a growing problem where Fallen Angels were sending succubi and inccubi onto the Earthly plane to try to influence and corrupt mankind and whoever dwelled on Earth. _

_Throughout history there has been evidence of this, from new medications being “discovered” then administered to patients but ultimately ended up with adverse side effects, done more for greed than anything else – there was evidence that the distributors were corrupted. _

_Since it was the job of the Angels to protect Mundanes, it soon became important to do two things: prevent these beings from even crossing over – easier said than done of course, or to discover a cure that would remove the toxin from the system of the affected._

_This really became a priority hundreds of years ago, when it was discovered that yinfen was being distributed to Mundanes as a wonder drug. _

_ Even worse, it was a Shadowhunter who was found to be the distributor. This Shadowhunter, who will remain unnamed, was inadvertently corrupted by a succubi, and thus under the control of Edomites.. _

Magnus wrinkled his forehead as he took in all of this. “That’s funny, “ he said slowly. “This is one area that I had not learned about, in all my years of life. I wonder why that is.”

Brother Zachariah’s face changed slightly. It almost looked like he was smirking. 

Wait, smirking? Alec thought, amused. Silent Brothers don’t smirk!

_Well, Magnus, with the way Angels are, I am sure they did not want it to be common knowledge that this was getting to be a situation that was out of control. So they went to great lengths to make sure no one learned about this, even as they were working on finding a solution to this. _

_To continue, this horrified the Angels when they found out how rampant this problem had become. This was even worse with a Nephlim involved, as Nephilim were created to be in their own image. _

_They immediately created a cure to get the toxins out of the Shadowhunter._

_The cure is in the form of a potion. Most of the ingredients are easy to find. But there is one ingredient that is rare to find in nature. _

_ This is the Lonchocarpus longistylus, which is a healing flowering plant, thought to purify body and soul when consumed. _

_However, it is plentiful in the Seelie Realm._

_ The Queen has access to things that are beyond all our magic, as the Seelies are among the oldest race in the world._

_ They have seen and experienced everything…_

“Ugh I was hoping he wouldn’t say that,” muttered Alec. He despised the Seelie Queen. She was just so conniving, and nothing she offered would come for free. 

Brother Zachariah turned to Alec, with a look of surprise. Then he almost..smiled? 

_You doubly amuse and amaze me, Alec Lightwood, especially with your openness. I can see why my dear friend fell in love with you._

_And yes, I do empathize with you about having to see the Seelie Queen. But it is ultimately in Magnus’s best interest that you both do so. I’m sure you will keep him safe if need be_. 

Alec nodded vigorously.

“What would she want in exchange for this, though?” Alec pondered aloud.

Magnus mused. “The Seelie Queen has eclectic tastes at times, we have no clue as of now,” he said. He sighed. “Might as well get on with it.”

_Magnus, I hope you find the solution you seek. I know both you and Alec Lightwood want to keep you out of Asmodeus’s control, so you will wield whatever is necessary in order to see that through. I bid you both adieu and good luck. _

_Until the next time old friend. _

Magnus gave his longtime friend a soft look and revered nod, and Alec did the same. 

Magnus then threw open a portal, and they both stepped in. They were heading to the entrance with Central Park, leading to the Seelie Realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to the Seelie Court! Nothing can go wrong, right?


	6. To Purify A Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go to the Seelie Realm to get the ingredients for the potion.
> 
> The Queen decides to have a little fun, at both their expense
> 
> Meanwhile Asmodeus tries to figure out what went wrong. He ponders his next move..

The air appeared to shimmer around the perimeter of Shakespeare Garden in Central Park, before a flash of purple revealed the creation of a portal. Two individuals jumped out -- Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood.

"Ah, here we are," Magnus stated. "The entrance to the Glade should be right in the wood, among those trees." 

He pointed in an arbitrary direction ahead.

Alec frowned. "I still don't have a good feeling about this, Magnus. Meetings with the Seelie Queen never seem to go well."

Magnus sighed. "That may as well be true. Even Je -- I mean Brother Zachariah knew it as well. But in this case we don't have a choice. Even now I feel the toxin in me festering and spreading through my bloodstream little by little. The sooner we are able to get this out of my system, the sooner we have the upper hand against my father."

Alec felt Magnus take his hand. His fingers were warm, and it made Alec feel a little more relaxed.

"Trust me," Magnus said in a serious tone, his glamour dropping to reveal his gold cat eyes, which always had the power to steal Alec's breath and heart, " I don't want to see her either. I may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but she just gives me the creeps." 

Alec snorted at that. Magnus chuckled. Alec's snorting was cute.

"However --," Magnus continued. "She is one of the most powerful Downworlder leaders, not to mention she's ruling one of the oldest civilizations on the planet. This it would make sense she would possess items and/or knowledge beyond any other otherworldly being."

"Hmm," Alec said, contemplating. Magnus was right... They could just go see the Queen, get whatever they needed, and leave. He did hate seeing Magnus in his current state, knowing that he would be susceptible to his father if the toxin was still inside his body. 

Magnus suddenly looked green. "Excuse me," he stammered, and stumbled a few feet away from their walking path. Alec quickly ran after him. Magnus retched out a bit more of the black gunk, Alec soothingly rubbing his back as he did so.

"Ugh, I don't know how much more I can take of this," Magnus complained, out of breath. Even his gold cat eyes were out, the edges teary. It was apparent that this was wearing upon Magnus and his overall system. 

After a short while, nothing else came out. "You okay?" Alec asked his boyfriend.

Magnus nodded, attempting to muster up a smile.

"Let's just get this over with," Magnus stated. 

Taking each other’s hands, they strode a bit more purposefully toward the woods at the far end of the park.

****

_Meanwhile, in Edom_

Right now, Asmodeus was in a contemplative mood, as he sat on this throne in Edom, drumming his fingers on the armrest. 

He was bored, and annoyed as he thought over the events of the last month.

What exactly had gone wrong with his plan?

All he knew was that two nights ago, Lorelei had poofed back to Edom, meaning that the situation that he had left back at Pandemonium had not been successful. True, his son had been minutes from unloading and this making the ritual complete -- which would have completely connected Asmodeus to Magnus's magic.

But obviously it hadn’t gone to plan.

Apparently, shortly after he had left, Magnus's boyfriend, that Nephilim Alec Lightwood had somehow also been at Pandemonium, pulled Magnus off Lorelei, and punched her hard enough to make her disintegrate/return to Edom.

Asmodeus had sighed, snapped his fingers, and she had disappeared into thin air with a scream.

Never send anyone to do your own dirty work, as it can never been guaranteed that they will do exactly as you ask.

One can only depend on oneself.

What Lorelei had succeeded at, which was like basic Succubi 101, was corrupting Magnus's soul to some extent and helping to create somewhat of a channel where Asmodeus could attempt to take control of Magnus. 

Asmodeus was extremely annoyed, because the ritual was supposed to have been completed, and then Asmodeus would have been able to walk this Earth for months at a time by inhabiting Magnus’s body, and then using his magic both topside and then in Edom.

That had been his plan -- which would have worked, if copulation had been completed. Instead it was only partial…but he would take whatever he could get.

The other night, in fact, he had tried to test it out. He had sent Magnus a telepathic message. "Come to me, son..." And then tried to get him to throw up a portal direct to Edom. And then he had waited up for hours...

But Magnus never came.

Ugh, perhaps that Shadowhunter got between them, yet again.

Asmodeus had felt Magnus respond to the pull for a little bit, but then he seemed to lose the connection. Damn, he needed to think up some other way to get to his son.

He needed that Shadowhunter out of the way. For good.

His cat eyes blazed. 

No worries, he was always able to come up with something.

****

The woods were getting more and more dense, the longer Magnus and Alec walked.

Magnus then stopped near a cluster of trees and overhanging flowery vines.

Was Alec seeing things, or did the air around them suddenly shimmer? 

Alec rubbed his eyes.

Magnus started placing his hands in front of him, as if feeling for something – in the air, Alec noted. To Alec, it looked a bit funny, as if Magnus was pantomiming that a wall was present. 

But sure enough, a small vortex appeared. As it grew larger, a shadow started to emerge. 

Soon the shadow formed into an individual. It was Meliorn, one of the Queen’s right hand Seelie guards.

“Ah, Magnus Bane, and Alec Lightwood,” Meliorn stated formally. “I see you have made your way here. To what end do you need to seek the Queen?”

Magnus and Alec looked at one another. They knew that the Queen had to deem it worth her time to receive visitors, otherwise she could not care less – even if someone’s very life depended upon it.

“We seek counsel as well as ingredients regarding a specific potion, of which Brother Zachariah had spoken,” Magnus said formally. “I hope we are not too much trouble.”

Just then Meliorn tilted his head to the right, his ear picking up sensations and sounds that neither Magnus nor Alec were able to make out. 

“Hmm, the Queen said she will receive you both,” he stated. “Come with me.”

Magnus and Alec blinked. That was fast…usually it would take a bit longer for the Queen, who liked to keep everyone guessing. Hmm, this was puzzling.

Regardless, Magnus and Alec dutifully followed Meliorn into the clearing. Tree branches parted as they walked through. Soon the tree branches gave way to a brilliant clearing where the Seelie Court was located. Gentle snowflakes and lightning bugs danced softly around one another, surrounding the throne, as the Queen sat, her eyes following their every move. 

Her wavy, thick dark red hair fell down a bit past her shoulders. She was in her child form, and looked like a regal princess. However, her eyes revealed intelligence and a knowing look that belied her young façade.

Her Seelie guards flanked her, and still other fae sat around the main table, piled up with flowers and food.

As the two approached, she lifted her head, and her luminous multicolored eyes regarded them thoughtfully.

“Magnus, High Warlock of Brooklyn. And our very own Head of the NY Institute, Nephilim Alec Lightwood,” the Queen stated.

“Your majesty,” Magnus stated, bowing.

“Your majesty,” Alec stated, bowing shortly after Magnus did.

The Queen nodded as to accept the courtesies. Silence followed as she looked from one to the other. Then her mouth twisted into a grin.

“Been having some issues these past few weeks eh?” she stated in a wry voice.

Magnus and Alec both looked at her, having been rendered speechless. What? Alec thought, taken aback. Surely she couldn’t mean…

“Word is that you two were somewhat compromised for a while, and it wreaked havoc to an extent. It all sounds quite entertaining –

“Well, not that entertaining,” Magnus muttered. 

Alec could only stare at the Queen blankly.

“We’ve got time. Why don’t we hear a little bit about what happened?” the Queen suggested cheerfully, clasping her hands together in delight with a big smile on her face.

“I figured that if you were both here to ask for things from me, I get to ask a favor in return. And then we can see if the favor warrants the objects being given.”

Alec balked. “That’s the favor you want to ask of us?” he asked incredulously. He closed his eyes. 

Ask us for anything else, _anything_. 

Anything but that…

He turned to Magnus. Magnus was not looking too well either. 

In fact, Magnus had closed his eyes, and he was breathing shallowly, as if to calm himself down. 

“With all due respect, your majesty,” Magnus stated politely, “How would we know that we would even be granted the objects we seek, even if we go along with the favor you ask of us?”

The Queen sighed in mock annoyance. “Oh c’mon, High Warlock. Are you being serious right now?” she asked indignantly. “We have dealt with one another through the ages. I don’t withhold things – I just like to have a little fun when the opportunity hits. It does get pretty boring down here after a while. Surely you can’t blame me for this.”

Both Magnus and Alec were silent, pondering her words. 

They stole a look at one another, almost as if to ask, “Should we?” 

Magnus shrugged. Was that a yes? Alec wondered. 

He had to think about it some more. 

He decided that they could probably go through with it. He could probably tell of his experiences using as few words as possible, so that they wouldn't give the Queen the upper hand in exploiting her position…

He nodded at Magnus, who then turned to face the Queen.

“Okay, we accept,” Magnus conceded. “But can we agree to keep the conversation to a decent level of propriety?”

“Oh, so you mean, it’s that juicy? Well now you will have to tell me everything,” the Queen stated, looking smug. A look of delight was dancing in her eyes.

Wide-eyed, Alec turned to look at Magnus. Could she demand that??

Fuck, Magnus thought, indignantly. He had forgotten how much the Queen loved gossip. He walked right into her trap.

“So, I guess I’ll ask the questions?” she inquired sweetly. “Anyway I already know what I’ve heard. I just want you both to confirm it.”

Alec and Magnus looked like they were going to be sick.

“Don’t hold back, boys. Remember, I can tell if someone’s lying,” she added, her voice as thick as saccharin.

She looked at Magnus. “So…like father like son, eh?” 

Magnus looked at her blankly. “What do you mean? Do you mean the Prince of Lust thing?” he asked. “Trust me, one has nothing to do with the other –”

The Queen cracked up.

“Oh no no no, I didn’t mean that…although it does seem to measure up, according to the stories. You bad bad boy,” she teased, wagging a finger at him.

“It certainly makes me wonder…” she mused. Her eyes took on an indecipherable look, twinkling as her gaze lingered on Magnus. Her eyes glazed over.

Magnus’s face remained questioning. What was the Queen thinking? he thought. 

Meanwhile, Alec’s face darkened. He would know that type of look anywhere. The Queen was giving Magnus a once-over, a look. Yea, anyway, it was NOT the type of a look that someone _should be_ giving to someone’s boyfriend…

The Queen then seemed to come back to reality. “Uh well,” she said cryptically, seeming a bit flustered. Alec did a double take. He had never seen the Queen flustered before…

“Yea, will need to revisit that in a minute,” the Queen murmured, her thoughts seemingly elsewhere. 

Then she smiled again. “What I meant to say, is that you and your dad share similar taste in, shall we say, partners? Looks like he had that succubi before you did. Actually, many times over. Or rather, at the same time you were messing with her.”

Magnus visibly balked at her statement.

“No, I didn’t know that…” he muttered.

“She was quite alluring wasn’t she, Magnus? The ideal fuck for any demon. Perfectly soft, warm, and slick…In fact, you were merely minutes from unloading into her, weren’t you. She was _that_ good. The visual you two made at Pandemonium, screeching to the heavens, would make a demon blush,” the Queen stated, giving him an intense look. 

Magnus shifted uncomfortably.

Alec bristled.

The Queen seemed to be contemplating something. 

“Alright, you got me. I’m intrigued, which almost never happens,” she stated, sighing dramatically. “I’m tempted to call this whole thing off, as fun as this is – for something else.”

Something else? Alec thought, squinting at the Queen. There had been an edge to her voice. He didn’t like it.

“I have a proposition for you, High Warlock,” the Queen stated. “I’d like a taste of what the succubi had. She obviously enjoyed you,” the Queen stated in a dulcet tone of voice.

Her gaze lingered on Magnus.

Magnus displayed visible surprise, his eyes widening.

“What? Who?” he stuttered, his cheeks turning pink. 

Wow, he had not expected this at all. “Surely you don’t mean –"

Alec’s eyes narrowed. “No,” he stated firmly, staring down the Queen. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Magnus still visibly shaken at the Queen’s proposition. 

Despite being in this situation, Alec started getting annoyed with Magnus. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

And all he could do now…was stutter, and blush? 

_Unbelievable._

The Queen smiled softly, an expression neither Magnus or Alec had ever recall seeing on her face. Slowly she stepped forward, one foot in front of the other. 

Suddenly gentle winds started swirling around her feet, picking up the snowflakes and leaves in her path. It seemed to rise up the length of her body, encircling her like a tornado. Then as quickly as it had enveloped her, it suddenly disappeared.

In front of them stood what looked to be a young adult female fae wearing a tiara. 

Her thick red hair, gracefully flowing down the sides and back, framed a curvy body covered with strategically arranged leaves which kept shifting and shimmering as she walked, swaying her hips.

She was headed directly toward Magnus, whose eyes were fixated on her with his gold cat eyes. 

His glamour had fallen the moment she had started walking. In fact his eyes were following her every move, every swing, every rhythm that her body was making.

She stopped when she was within arm’s length of the warlock. Her multicolored eyes displayed an array of iridescent colors as she held the warlock’s gaze, which seemed to be burning brighter than ever – Alec noted with some annoyance.

The leaves on her body suddenly dissolved, and the Queen was standing before Magnus, nude and every curve and crevice exposed. She suddenly appeared beautiful, aglow, her eyes shining with the brilliance of a morning sunset, and her skin aglow. 

Even Alec found it hard to tear his eyes away at the spectacle.

_But the effect it was surely having on Magnus..._

Neither Magnus nor the Queen seemed aware of anyone else in the vicinity.

Alec snapped out of his reverie, and surveyed the two. He rolled his eyes, his annoyance growing. 

“Magnus!” he hissed.

_Damn, why was everyone trying to get with his boyfriend??! _

Magnus had not appeared to have heard him. The Queen leaned in to Magnus, her face now very close to his. 

She lifted her hand to his face, tracing his jawline. Magnus shivered.

“Your father,” she whispered. “He was something else, while it lasted. Unforgettable. But he never had honor. He was the type that played everyone, and then left for the next best thing.” 

The Queen seemed to deflate slightly, as her eyes hardened. “I hate him. Hate him with such a passion. I’m glad he’s stuck in Edom,” she declared. 

Dark clouds suddenly appeared around them, and thunder clapped in the distance.

Alec jumped at the sound of the thunder. Magnus, however, did not, as he was still fixated.

What was wrong with him? Alec wondered, as he continued to watch the action unfold in front of him. 

He was also starting to get jealous of how close the Queen was to Magnus, as Magnus had not stopped looking at her since she had started walking to him.

Then the Queen smiled again. Suddenly the dark clouds and thunder disappeared. 

“But you have a soul, Magnus. A beautiful one that is,” the Queen stated. 

Her fingers left his jawline, only to slide slowly, sensually down the side of his neck, down his shoulder to rest on his bicep. Magnus’s eyes fell closed as her fingers traced their path.

His face betrayed an expression of agony, yet…desire?

Alec gritted his teeth. _Oh, hell no…_

“You are honorable, High Warlock of Brooklyn. I know you are nothing like your father. And you are even more handsome than he is. I bet you would be even more amazing, and caring. Let me experience that with you,” she whispered. “Just say yes.”

_I can’t believe this is happening!_ Alec thought, incensed. He stepped toward the two. “Hey –"

Just then Magnus blinked. “You were with my father?” he asked, the words coming out slowly.

His eyes appeared to focus, and his brown glamour was back. He saw how close he was standing to the Seelie Queen, and jumped back in horror.

Alec breathed a huge sigh of relief.

“Unfortunately, yes, when I was much younger,” the Queen said in a regretful tone. She pursed her lips. “So I’m guessing it’s not a go, then?”

“Never mind that!” Magnus snapped, momentarily forgetting proprieties. “Asmodeus’s topside now. We don’t know how. He’s the one that did that to us, made us lose both our memories. That’s how we ended up in those situations you are hearing about!” Magnus exclaimed.

“What?” the Queen exclaimed, all other thoughts forgotten. Somehow the leaves had reappeared back on her body. Her eyes were now flashing.

“That’s impossible,” she sputtered. “He can’t be. He needs to go. This is bad for everyone.”

Her voice had lowered dangerously, to the point of quiet panic.

“Yes, and he’s compromised me,” Magnus stated. “I keep spewing out black toxins. Apparently Asmodeus had succeeded in getting some toxins into me – thus he can potentially control me. We came here for information about a potion that Brother Zachariah clued us in on, which can expedite getting this out of my system. He said the main ingredient can only be found in your Realm.”

“I won’t be part of his conniving game. I need this out of my system before he tries again. He is a threat to everyone,” Magnus added with conviction.

He hoped the Queen would take the situation seriously for once.

The Queen looked at him.

“You’re right, Magnus, this is of the utmost importance. The safety of all our worlds are at stake, including yours, Alec Lightwood,” she stated firmly.

She directed her gaze to him, and Alec nodded, ever the stoic Head that he was. Inwardly he felt relieved. At least the Queen was able to discern a serious situation when it came down to this. 

This way they wouldn’t lose precious time…

She twirled her delicate hands in the air, and the winds swirled delicately about it, as a basket emerged with flowers and a piece of paper in front of Magnus. She stepped toward Magnus again, and held the basket out toward him. 

Magnus reached out to grab the handle of the basket, and looked up at the Queen with surprise.

“Here are the directions for the potion, along with the _Lonchocarpus longistylus_ – the main ingredient -- needed to activate it,” she stated. 

Magnus nodded. Brother Zachariah had mentioned those healing flowers...For once he was grateful to the Queen for being cooperative.

“That’s it? You are just giving it to us?” Alec asked incredulously. “After all of that?” 

The Queen didn’t even dignify Alec’s question, only continuing to look at Magnus. “Your father needs to be stopped. If you can successfully banish him again, that is all the payment I need.” 

She sniffed then, looking slightly disappointed. “Although…the other way would have been rewarding too, I’m sure. Perhaps another time then?” she asked, reaching out to touch his ear cuff gently.

“Not if I can help it,” Alec muttered under his breath. Alec then stepped next to Magnus and put an arm around him. Magnus leaned in, relaxing in Alec’s embrace.

The Queen surveyed the both of them, a twist of amusement on her lips.

“Ah, Nephilim with their jealous streak. How Mundane. That has no meaning for us, fae. We share, and share alike,” she said, putting on airs as she smiled serenely.

“You two do seem good together though. It’s worthy of slight envy, even from me,” the Queen stated. 

She appeared lost in thought for a moment, and then straightened out her posture with a small smile. 

“Okay, Meliorn, you may lead our guests out. Good luck on your quest,” the Queen stated, as Meliorn came forth to receive the two.

“Thank you,” Magnus stated, before taking Alec’s hand and following Meliorn out of the Glade.

***

They were back at the loft, and Magnus was busily running to and from shelves, attempting to assemble all the ingredients together for the potion. A small cauldron and mixing tubes had already been set up on the table.

In front of the mixing equipment lay the basket with _Lonchocarpus longistylus, which they had gotten from the Seelie Realm._

“Let’s see,” Magnus said, carrying over a bunch of plants and herbs. “Angelica Root, Dragon Resin, Mandrake Root…”

“Is it complicated to do?” Alec asked, seeing his boyfriend scurry back and forth from the cupboards.

“It certainly requires an intermediate level of knowledge of potion making,” Magnus stated. “However, mixing potions is the foundation of the warlock magical arts. And I have been at this a long time. So hopefully I will succeed in the first few tries.” 

He leaned over to kiss Alec softly on the lips. “Not to worry, darling.” Magnus smiled as he started burrowing in the bottom cabinets for items.

“So, that visit to the Seelie realm was certainly interesting…” The words escaped Alec’s mouth before he could stop himself.

Magnus froze where he was, still in the middle of rummaging through cabinets. Of course Alec was going to bring this up…

Magnus looked up, his gaze on Alec. “Yea, the Queen is definitely something isn’t she,” he said wryly.

“And I can’t believe she had something with your father. He’s quite popular isn’t he,” Alec said, wrinkling his nose.

“It would appear so,” Magnus stated. 

“Seems like the Queen has the potential to bewitch the both of you, eh?” Alec stated pointedly. “Your glamour dropped as she approached you…”

Ah…Magnus closed his eyes. Of course he was referring to Magnus going into a trance when the Queen propositioned him. 

He turned around. “Alexander…she took me off guard. I had not been expecting that.”

“And in front of me, too. What’s the deal with that? Like I’m nothing?” Alec continued, his voice rising.

He knew he was rambling, but he was on a roll now, it was too late.

“Do you need to ask me something, Alexander?” Magnus asked pointedly. He could tell that Alec had something he needed to get out, but kept talking around the subject.

Alec took a deep breath. “Were you turned on by her, the Queen?” he choked. He knew it was a stupid question. But being new to relationships, he was very uncomfortable with feelings of jealousy. And as of late, it seemed like it came out in droves…

Alec dipped his head, feeling dumb.

“Physically, yes,” Magnus stated. He saw Alec wince. He hurriedly added, “Unfortunately, I was. I am bisexual, so it was expected,” Magnus answered truthfully. 

“However,” he stated, a bit more firmly. 

Alec looked up at him just then, upon hearing his change in tone. “There is a big difference between looking and acting on it. So even if the Seelie Queen was forcing my hand by offering herself to me, and then using the magic of the Realm to entrall and seduce me, well it did not work.”

“I love you, Alec. Only you,” Magnus stated, walking over and putting his arms around his neck. “And I wouldn’t risk this relationship for anything in the world.” Magnus dropped his glamour, showing Alec his gold cat eyes, which reflected all the vulnerability and love from the warlock’s heart.

Alec just melted at Magnus’s admission. “I love you too,” he stated huskily.

They leaned in to kiss one another, good and long, soft mouths caressing one another, while embracing each another tightly. Their hands became friskier, exploring all over. Alec picked Magnus up, with Magnus’s legs wrapped around his waist, as they fell onto the armchair right by the kitchen. Both were rutting against each other and panting.

Alec was busily sucking a purple bruise into Magnus’s neck as he rocked Magnus on his lap, still fully clothed. It was driving Magnus wild…

Oh, right, the potion…

Magnus gasped,” Uh, I hate to ruin our moment…and I like where this is going. But I think we best finish this potion first so I can take it. I would hate to have to spew black stuff out again at a bad time…”

Right, Alec thought. With a groan, he lifted his mouth from Magnus’s neck and sighed. 

“You’re right. Dammit, this was getting good,” he murmured. 

Then he chuckled. “Guess I can’t blame everyone for wanting you. You’re hot!” he whispered, leaning over and giving Magnus a loud kiss on the lips. “We are continuing this later!”

“You bet,” Magnus said, grinning. “Why don’t you sit down and wait for me to finish.”

Magnus got up from Alec’s lap and walked back to the apothecary, where the mixture was sitting, half done. He sighed. “Let’s get this over with.” 

He started reading, measuring and mixing.

Before long, there was one beaker full of purple liquid. “Done!” Magnus declared.

Alec, who had fallen asleep while sitting in the armchair, awoke with a start. “What?” he asked, confused.

“Okay, so here goes nothing. Down the hatch!” Magnus stated cheerfully. He downed the beaker in one gulp.

He immediately bent over, coughing. He grimaced. “Oh my god, this is…disgusting,” he gasped.

Alec couldn’t help a giggle.

“Seems like all the good ones are that way, huh?” he asked innocently.

Magnus looked up at him from his crouched position. “Very funny,” he grumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Asmodeus up to!!  
Also, will the potion work? Let's hope so!
> 
> Stay tuned!!


	7. A Last Ditch Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus decides to try one more time to bring Magnus to Edom...

Asmodeus paced around the foyer in his castle, thinking about the situation revolving around his son.

Tonight he was going to make another attempt to kidnap Magnus – and be successful doing so. His son needed to be ruling by his side, not playing house with Nephilim.

Unfortunately, you didn’t seem to get one without the other. Asmodeus had a grudging admiration for the Nephilim’s loyalty to his son. However, that was not what he wanted for his son’s future. His son belonged with him.

Something would need to be done about that Nephilim…

Smiling, Asmodeus flicked his wrist. Suddenly he was in the basement of the castle, where there was a huge safe. In this safe he kept special possessions such as spells or weapons given as gifts throughout the centuries. He knew of something that could work in this situation. He opened the safe, and took out a vial with a black substance in it.

Sleeping powder. 

It had been a gift from the Seelie Realm years past, when he had been visiting more often. Those had been some of his happier years, and to have such contentment seemed like a dream come true.

But in the end, he could not deny who he was, and that was all there was to it.

He fingered the vial, as he contemplated his strategy.

He would need to put this in drinking water, or even just sprinkle it on the bedsheets. It would put the Nephilim to sleep. And then he could kidnap Magnus from right under his nose. But he could only use a tiny bit, or else the sleep could become indefinite…

Wait, what did he care if the Nephilim ended up in endless sleep? Such trivial matters. The important thing was bringing Magnus home with him!

Cackling, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

******

“So, how long will the potion take to go into effect?” Alec asked. "It doesn't feel good to know that your dad could still control you to some extent. Not to mention he'd be able to do it without warning also."  
  
It had been an hour after Magnus had taken the vile tasting potion from the Seelie Queen.

Now Magnus was sitting on Alec’s lap, resting.

“Not sure,” Magnus said. “Anyway, it tasted disgusting.” He grimaced.

“Aww, poor baby,” Alec crooned. “Well, I think I can think of ways to distract you from that.”

His hazel eyes darkened considerably as he put his fingers under Magnus’ chin and tipped his face up toward him for a slow, sensual kiss. 

“Hmm, this is definitely a nice way to pass the time,” Magnus murmured, as he pulled him in closer.

Soon the lovers were lost in their embrace, hands everywhere, sliding against one another, and grinding in their usual way…

***

Meanwhile, Asmodeus materialized in the bedroom. 

He cringed as he heard a very familiar moan coming from the living room, and it was getting louder and louder. He rolled his eyes.

Lillith, was the Shadowhunter _that_ good? His son was moaning as if it was the best thing ever…

Asmodeus paused to ponder it for a second…but then shook his head quickly. No, never… ew!

He shuddered. 

Not that he’d never had a Nephilim before; he had come across one or two back in his day. 

But they were drama with a capital D.

And so whiny, not in a good way! He hated whiners.

In the end, they also hadn’t been half as good as he’d envisioned. He didn’t see what the fuss was about. He’d take a succubus, a Seelie, or a Vampire any day over a Nephilim. As he recalled, Vampire speed and agility were qualities that made for a great experience in the bedroom…

He became lost in his memories for a second.

Hmm, what was he here for again? Oh, right…

Snapping his fingers, the little black vial of powder appeared. He looked at the bedroom, and noticed that there was a bow and quiver hung to the left side of the bed. Hmm, that must be the Shadowhunter’s side of the bed. He opened the cap and tapped some onto the pillow and sheets on that side. 

Again he made a face at the thought of the both of them in this bed. Seriously, Magnus, you could do so much better, he thought.

Well, hopefully after tonight, Daddy will be able to help you rectify that.

He muttered an incantation. His cat eyes sparked from fierce gold to Edomic fire red.

Slowly, Asmodeus dissolved from view until he was completely invisible, to everyone except for warlocks – however, even warlocks would need to weave a spell that would reveal Edomic signature was in the air. 

Given what those two were up to right now --- and he could hear both of them moaning and going at it – it was so nasty he wanted to shriek to the heavens in disgust. 

But of course he couldn’t do that, as it would give him away. 

So he just stood there in the dark, with brows furrowed as he gritted his teeth and grumbled under his breath at having to hear the infernal noises, moans and sighs play out. 

_Truly nauseating._

The saving grace with remaining here, and listening to this atrocity, was that at least he could act quickly once they were done and take Magnus away. He was sure that they would be too spent after their activities to even notice that he was lingering about.

************

Magnus and Alec sighed as they held one another, their breaths heaving as they both came back to reality. Magnus buried his head in the crook of Alec’s shoulder as he straddled him on the couch.

“That was something else, Alexander,” Magnus purred, as he purposely shifted his weight against Alec in his lap. He knew that did things to Alec.

As he predicted, Alec’s eyes darkened. “Careful,” Alec whispered huskily, grabbing Magnus by the hips tightly as he felt himself harden yet again. He locked gazes with Magnus, whose cat eyes were glistening pools of desire. “Keep moving like that on my lap, and I may be down for round 3--”

_“Oh, helll no.”_

Alec’s ears perked up. Did he just hear someone say “Oh, hell no?”

It had been in really low tones though. With his Nephilim hearing, he could usually hear a lot of things that others couldn’t, or were seemingly too insignificant to pick up.

Magnus’s gaze had not faltered, continuing to look at him lustfully.

“Did you hear that, Magnus?” he inquired hesitantly.

“Hear what?” Magnus asked dreamily. 

Hmm, maybe Alec had imagined things. “Nothing,” he murmured, nipping Magnus at the tip of his nose.

Magnus giggled and pulled back to look at Alec directly. “Wow, you are never satisfied, are you?” he said playfully. “Lucky me.” 

“However,” Magnus continued, hopping off, with slight protest from Alec, “I think the bed is a more comfortable place for things to continue, don’t you?” He started walking toward the bedroom, turning slightly to throw a flirty, challenging look at Alec.

Alec didn’t need to be told twice – he leapt off the couch after Magnus.

Both laughing, they flung themselves onto the gold silk sheets of the bed. 

“Hmm,” Alec sighed, as he and Magnus faced one another, snuggling as they gave each other Eskimo kisses. 

Suddenly Alec yawned, which then caused Magnus to yawn.

“Wow, I suddenly feel really tired,” Alec said, yawning again. Hmm, that was odd. Just a second ago he could have sworn he was feeling really energetic.

For some reason he also had a funny feeling in his gut, but he did not know why…

A sound caught his attention on Magnus’s side of the room, and he felt his hairs stand on end.

“Now, you must have heard that,” Alec asked, a little more insistently than before.

“Hear what?” Magnus asked, confused.

Alec craned his neck, trying to look over at Magnus's side of the room. But there was nothing there.

Stop it, Alec chided himself.

“You probably wore yourself out more than you realized,” Magnus laughed. “Actually, I’m feeling a bit sleepy as well.”

“Hmm,” Alec agreed, feeling the wave of sleep wash over him like a warm blanket. His eyelids did feel really heavy. 

Magnus was probably right – he was just getting anxious over nothing. 

Alec leaned his head against the pillow and was soon asleep.

Magnus smiled as he watched his Shadowhunter start snoring softly. He was just too cute. Giggling to himself, he leaned his head against the pillow, and soon fell asleep.

…

As Magnus started snoring, there was a glimmer on the side of the wall, and then it slowly materialized into Asmodeus. 

He wrinkled his nose. Whew, that had been a close one. First he had let that remark slip when that Nephilim had mentioned going for round 3 – the thought was just too excruciating to bear. If he had to stand there for another round, enduring all of that..  
  
He shuddered at the thought.

Then he had inadvertently sneezed. The Nephilim had looked directly at him. He had thought he had been discovered.

He had felt such a sigh of relief when Magnus had convinced Alec it was nothing. 

Carefully he leaned over to look at both of them. Smiling, he noted his son was currently fast asleep.

He glanced over at the Nephilm, who was snoring away. His smile faded, replaced with a smirk.

Everything was going according to plan. 

Crouching down, he put his face close to Magnus’s ear and whispered something.

Magnus’s eyes sprang open, his gold cat eyes looking glassy. Asmodeus held his breath as he waited to see what Magnus would do next. Magnus started to sit up in bed, and Asmodeus held out his hand. Magnus took it, and stood up next to his father. 

His father led him by the hand out of the bedroom.

At the doorway, there was suddenly a FLASH! Then the loft was dark again.

******************

Alec woke up in bed with a start. Ugh, he was still feeling groggy, as if someone had knocked him out with something. He had not meant to fall that deeply asleep.

He looked to his side. Magnus was not there!

WHAT?!!

_Oh no, not like the other time. _

He really hoped not. He prayed that Magnus couldn’t sleep, and was just reading in the living room. Or he was fussing around in the kitchen. Or that he was in the bathroom.

How was it that he had not heard or felt Magnus get up?

He clicked on his phone and looked at the time. 3:45am. It had been 4 hours since both of them had gone to bed. 

Ugh! He jumped out of bed and sprinted into the living room.

No luck. His boyfriend had vanished into thin air. Or rather, he’d been taken…

There was no time to waste…

He quickly scribbled two fire messages and sent them off. Then he got dressed and walked into the living room. 

Within the next 20 minutes, a portal opened, with Catarina stepping out of it, and then there was a knock on the door. 

Isabelle.

“I came as soon as I got your fire message. I was actually training – couldn’t fall asleep tonight,” she admitted.

“Magnus disappeared from our bed tonight. Somehow, I suddenly became really sleepy, and I couldn’t keep my eyes open. When I woke up, half an hour ago, Magnus was gone. He’s nowhere in the loft,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm. 

Inside, he trembled, as his gut told him to prepare for the worst.

Alec turned to Catarina, who was busy using her magic to scan the bedroom.

All of a sudden, there was a blue force field surrounding the entire bedroom, and then it shattered. 

Red strings of fire hung in the air, surrounded by a red glow.

“Alec!” Catarina said, pointing at the strings. “Look!”

“Edomic signature all over the apartment,” she stated, lifting up the sheets while peering at them carefully. “And Edomic magic on the bedspread.”

Alec stared at the red strings, his expression grim. Asmodeus! he thought.

“No wonder why I felt so groggy once my head hit the pillow. I usually don’t go to sleep that quickly...” Alec said, the wheels turning in his head. 

“That’s probably what put me to sleep!” he exclaimed. “Asmodeus is messing with us again.”

Isabelle looked at Alec in horror. “He didn’t make you guys lose your memories again, did he?” she asked.

Alec shook his head. 

“No, but I have a feeling he took Magnus,” he said grimly. “Who knows what he’s going to try with him this time. We don’t have any time to waste.”

He grabbed his bow and quiver from the wall next to his side of the bed, and ran to where Catarina was inspecting the loft. 

“Did you find anything that might tell us where Asmodeus took Magnus?”

*******

“Son, we are here, in your favorite spot,” Asmodeus murmured, patting Magnus on the back as they sat down in one of the couches in the VIP section of Pandemonium.

He snapped his fingers, and Magnus turned to look at him blankly.

“Just a few more minutes, and then the gateway to Edom is going to open,” Asmodeus said, rising up to his feet. “It was surprisingly easy to create this, especially in a heavily warded club such as yours. I guess there were some weaker spots that you weren’t aware of.”

He turned to face the gateway, which was about the size of a normal portal but it looked like a wall of fire. He raised his hands with a flourish, and the gateway became larger still.

Suddenly Asmodeus found himself bound by a fiery lasso which wrapped around his neck and pinned his arms tightly to his side. He quickly lost his balance and was knocked down to his knees. 

What? This was HIS trick! And his son had pulled it on him!!!

“Wow, I didn’t think I’d be able to get you this easily,” Magnus said, in wonder.

He threw a spell to keep the lasso secure. He then walked around, preening arrogantly. “Well it certainly makes sense, since I learned from the best, right?” he said in a condescending tone of voice.

Magnus couldn’t help smirking as he started walking around his father, who was now helpless.

The more he thought about what his father had made both him and Alec go through in the past few months the more rage grew within him.

“Seriously, father,” Magnus snarled. “Did you think you would be able to control me that easily? I admit you got me good the first time around. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me, as they say.” 

Hatred flowed through his veins. “You used that succubus to make me cheat on Alexander and then to infect me with that toxin. That was really low, even coming from you. And to think you were doing her too at the time,” he added.

“And the Seelie Queen? You used to talk down on her, and now I find out you two were a thing?? Tsk, tsk, father,” Magnus tutted, continuing to walk around him.

He raised his arm and threw open a portal with a flourish. Then he turned to address his father.

“Do you know what happens when you go through a portal unconscious?” Magnus sneered, his hands now tightly gripping the fiery lasso close to Asmodeus’s neck. His wrists tightened just then, and Asmodeus gasped.

“They go into limbo, never to return,” Asmodeus sputtered, gritting his teeth. No, he thought, Magnus would never…

SNAP! 

Asmodeus’s neck swung back sharply as Magnus fully pulled the lasso ends taut, rendering Asmodeus unconscious. Then Magnus simultaneously loosened his hold on the body and shoved Asmodeus through the portal.

The portal sealed shut. Magnus was alone. And safe.

Suddenly, another portal opened, and out fell Catarina. Then Alec and Isabelle followed, practically falling onto Catarina, ending up in a heap on the floor. 

The three looked around, bewildered. 

Catarina was the first to pick herself up, scratching her head. “Boy that was graceful,” she muttered.

Alec and Izzy both looked at one another, a bit dazed.

"Clearly," Alec said dryly, making both Catarina and Isabelle giggle.

Then they all stiffened as if they suddenly realized where they were, and everyone turned to look doe-eyed at Magnus.

Magnus -- who just stood there, looking back at them – half with surprise, half with amusement.

“Magnus,” Alec stuttered, being the first to break the silence. “You’re…okay. I-I thought…”

“Yes,” Magnus replied. “And it would have been this close to bad things happening if the effects of that potion had not kicked in when Asmodeus lured me here. I just pretended to still be affected by the spell and then totally turned the tables on him.”

Alec let out a relieved sigh. “I am so glad you are alright,” he breathed. 

Before he could move, Isabelle had flung herself into Magnus’s arms, hugging him tightly. “I’m so glad you are okay, Magnus,” she said fiercely. “Alec was such a head case when he realized Asmodeus had taken you. He contacted both of us right away.”

“Aww you guys were going to come to rescue me?” Magnus asked. He was touched.

“Of course,” Catarina huffed. “You think I would let my oldest friend handle Asmodeus alone? Of course, we didn’t anticipate that the battle would already be over. What’s the secret?”

Magnus looked askance at her, before breaking into a grin. “Trade secret,” he murmured, winking at his friend. “Edomic insider information.”

Catarina just rolled her eyes, as Alec and Isabelle looked from one to the other, getting confused.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, his eyes focused on his boyfriend. “Come here.”

Magnus’s legs started to buckle just a tiny bit. Alec’s Nephilim senses noticed immediately, and Alec was at his side in a second.

“I’m a bit spent, given that I had to use a great deal of my magic just now. Do you mind supporting me?” Magnus asked. He barely finished his sentence before he felt strong arms taking hold of him.

“I’ve got you,” Alec murmured. “Always.”

Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said softly.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Asmodeus is gone from the boys' lives for good! Whew! 
> 
> Anyway, for those who followed this story until the end, I wanted to thank you all for doing so. So appreciate you all! Until the next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [Sabby1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1) for doing the Beta thing :)


End file.
